Хозяин заколдованного леса
by Anna-Marta
Summary: Там, где кончаются болота и начинаются леса, стоит его хижина... Не подходи к колдуну так близко. Не смотри ему в глаза.
1. Глава 1

**Глава 1**

Чарли Свон — высокий темноволосый мужчина сорока с небольшим лет, уроженец Джорджии, сын разорившегося плантатора, вдовец. Вот она, вся жизнь человеческая в одной фразе!

— Он будет теперь здесь работать. Наш новый управляющий. Знакомьтесь, — кивнул Билли Блэк своему сыну Джейкобу.

Тот, поднявшись, сделал шаг навстречу гостю и улыбнулся. Взгляд его темных, почти черных глаз был пуст и безразличен. Семейным бизнесом в свои двадцать два он интересоваться не желал. Являлось ли это оплошностью отца, вовремя не привившего будущему наследнику любовь к делу, или же ошибкой покойной уже матери, умевшей лишь баловать своего первенца, но никак не поучать, никто не знал, да и знать вряд ли хотел.

Пришли к тому, к чему пришли: обезноженный вследствие неудачного падения с лошади мистер Блэк отчаянно нуждался в честном и надежном человеке, энтузиасте в некотором роде, способном взять на себя хотя бы часть работы по управлению старой лесопилкой и мебельным заводом, дела на котором в последнее время шли из рук вон плохо.

"Никому больше не интересны твои кресла-качалки, дружище. Праздность уже не в моде", — подтрунивал над владельцем крупнейшего в городе предприятия преподобный Вебер. "В наших краях праздность никогда не была в моде", — отвечал неизменно мистер Блэк, и правота его была настолько же неоспоримой, насколько и проверенной. На себе.

Приехав в этот глухой уголок страны семнадцатилетним мальчишкой, Билли без чьей-либо помощи сумел подняться на ноги и заработать, более того — сколотить состояние на том единственном, чего здесь было в избытке. На лесе.

Билли был младшим ребенком в большой семье. Жизнь рано научила его бороться. Зная не понаслышке не только о значении слова "конкуренция", но и о его тайном смысле, он еще в детстве понял, что не имея ничего, ничем не выделяясь среди своих ровесников и тех, кто старше, ты неминуемо рискуешь остаться за бортом и, как следствие, утонуть, погибнуть. Вместе с осознанием этой простой истины пришло и стремление сбежать туда, где нет людей в таком количестве и где не столь жестока конкуренция. Туда, где тебе откроются перспективы более радужные, чем возможность стать разнорабочим на одном из многочисленных уже тогда заводов или помощником бакалейщика в дешевой лавке.

В Богом забытом поселке, где Билли распрощался с прошлым и обрел себя нового, перед любым открывались широчайшие перспективы. С появлением железной дороги скромное поселение разрослось в настоящий город. На шпалы из срубленных в миле от города елей уложили блестящие рельсы. Десятками покатились по ним вагоны с надписью "Блэк и сын".

Все мы, в конце концов, мечтаем о кусочке лучшей жизни... если не для себя, то для своих детей. Вот и стоящий посреди кабинета Свон...

— Слышал, вы из семьи бывших рабовладельцев? — обратился к мужчине Джейкоб.

— Прошу простить моего сына за грубость и бестактность, мистер Свон, — тут же поспешил вмешаться в разговор вырванный из раздумий и воспоминаний Билли.

— Не вижу в прозвучавшем вопросе ничего предосудительного. Тем более, если ответ и так уже известен.

О том, что еще за завтраком позволил сыну ознакомиться с рекомендательными письмами будущего управляющего, а также с теми скупыми строчками, которые тот сам составил о себе, Билли Блэк не жалел. Скорее он был раздражен очередным проявлением неспособности Джейкоба держать язык за зубами, тогда как это подчас бывает столь необходимым в их бизнесе. Да и в любом другом бизнесе, впрочем, как и в любой деятельности, хотя бы косвенно связанной с управлением людьми.

Будь приветлив со своими подчиненными, не забывай им улыбаться, поздравляй с Рождеством и дари памятные мелочи на именины. Заставь их поверить в свое искреннее участие, но не подпускай. Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не подпускай их слишком близко. Держа дистанцию, убеди в ее отсутствии. Если нужно, поверь в это сам. Расположи.

— Как ваша дочь, мистер Свон? Уже устроились на новом месте?

— Не совсем, — мотнул головой Свон.

Лацканы его потрепанного пиджака блестели на свету, пуговицы держались на честном слове, да и воротничок рубашки отнюдь не отличался первозданной белизной. Весь его облик говорил о крайней степени нужды, и только горделивая осанка — признак высокого происхождения, вступая в диссонанс с прочими атрибутами занимаемой им ниши, не могла не смущать. В большей степени Блэка старшего, в то время как младший, небрежно прикрыв глаза, казалось, ничего кроме собственной персоны в этой комнате не замечал. Разве что бросал периодически реплики:

— Ваша дочь?

— Она дожидается в холле. Ей не захотелось совсем одной оставаться в пустом доме, любезно вами предоставленном, — пояснил Свон.

Он чувствовал себя здесь свободно. Настолько, конечно, насколько позволяла ситуация и уже подписанный контракт. А также относительная уверенность в завтрашнем дне, полученная вместе с подписью.

— В таком случае, не вижу нужды касаться дел сейчас же, сегодня, — выдохнул Билли, нацепляя на лицо улыбку, несколько притворную, но в то же время и натянуто извиняющуюся. — Коли юная леди ожидает. К тому же, сейчас, когда вы знакомы с моим сыном, ничто не помешает вам завтра же с утра отправиться на лесопилку и приступить к работе. Сразу же. На месте.

— Ваша воля, — раскланиваясь, соглашался Свон, готовый в обмен на относительное благосостояние и постоянную крышу над головой работать хоть без выходных. Слишком долго он находился в поиске такого места... места, способного стать настоящим домом не только ему, но и его дочери, шестнадцатилетней Изабелле, скромно дожидавшейся отца снаружи.

— Мой сын проводит вас, — произнес вместо прощания Билли. — Не правда ли, Джейк?

Ничего не ответив, молодой человек лишь прошествовал важной походкой к двери, которую тут же ловко приоткрыл, вежливо приглашая первым пройти гостя, вслед за чем обернулся, посылая прикованному к креслу отцу улыбку. Их далекие от идеальных отношения, несмотря на все трудности, недомолвки и недопонимание, не были, тем не менее, лишены и некоторого тепла, присущего далеко не всем семьям, как едва сводящим концы с концами, так и состоятельным во всех смыслах и в полной мере. Билли любил своего единственного сына такой горячей любовью, что тот просто не мог не отвечать взаимностью.

— Мой вопрос, мистер Свон, — начал говорить Джейкоб, стоило массивной двери из мореного дуба, выпустив их в коридор, захлопнуться, — не был бездумным сотрясанием воздуха, как сие воспринял отец. Напротив, я чувствовал сердцем и понимал умом, что должен вас спросить.

— Спросить о чем? — поинтересовался Чарли Свон непонимающе. — О моей дочери? Или же...

— Вы были рабовладельцем в прошлом.

— Моя семья была.

— Так вот, здесь, не поймите меня превратно, другие люди и другой уклад. Мы здесь не делимся на хозяев и рабов. Здесь каждый сам себе хозяин. Вам предстоит встать у руля, управлять. Вам стоит быть осведомленным.

— Я знаю, мистер Блэк. В этой стране двадцать лет уже как нет рабства. Не стоит мне об этом лишний раз напоминать, — парировал Чарли. — И, мистер Блэк, чтобы называться хозяином, нужно для начала им стать...

— Могу лишь пожелать удачи, — ответил Джейкоб холодно.

Увлекшись рассматриванием поднявшейся на ноги при их появлении девушки, он не расслышал, или сделал вид, что не расслышал, мистера Свона.

Будучи человеком себе на уме, молодой Блэк частенько пропускал мимо ушей нежелательные окончания как сгоряча брошенных собеседником фраз, так и отдельных слов, что никоим образом не могло касаться неожиданно появившейся в поле его зрения симпатичной мордашки. Ведь дожидавшаяся отца Изабелла — нужно отдать ей должное — хоть и не была красавицей, выглядела весьма приятно. Стройная, невысокого роста брюнетка, плотно укутанная в теплую шаль, украшенную по краям богатой бахромой и набивными цветами, своей хрупкостью и наивностью привлекала любого, даже если по незнанию и не желала вовсе привлекать. Всё в ней казалось продуманным и гармоничным. Всё... за исключением...

Стоило девушке шагнуть, и Джейкоб понял, что она хромает. Ожидая увидеть грациозную походку, мечтая уже где-то в глубине своего естества насладиться неоспоримой стройностью ее точеных ног, он горько разочаровался, найдя лишь грузность и неловкость карикатурно некрасивых движений, столь остро контрастирующих своей нелепостью с уже успевшим нарисоваться в голове прекрасным образом лесной нимфы.

"Хромая!" — почти готов был выкрикнуть Джейкоб, но сдержался.

Чарли Свон представил его дочери, назвав "достойным молодым человеком" или же "достойным сыном достойного отца". Блэк вновь не слушал — следил с надменной улыбкой за тем, как алели щеки девушки; за тем, как вздрагивали ее пушистые ресницы, бесцеремонно пойманные в ловушку его взгляда.

— К вашим услугам, мисс, — произнес Джейкоб.

— Рада знакомству, мистер Блэк, — кивнула Изабелла, нехотя предлагая для поцелуя обтянутую простенькой перчаткой руку.


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2**

Изабелла спала и видела сон.

Не лишенный правдоподобия, а напротив, граничащий с реальностью сон. Девушка стояла посреди комнаты. Окно у нее за спиной было открыто. Теплый ветер трепал волосы. Черными змеями опутывали молочной белизны шею выбившиеся из прически пряди. Дрожащими руками, колышущейся грудью, пряным запахом пота, неровной линией разорванных кружев, украшавших самое нарядное из ее платьев — чем только не пыталась она отгородиться.

Он называл ее по имени и удерживал приспущенные штаны левой рукой, протягивая вновь и вновь в ее сторону потную правую. Он почти касался ее обнаженного плеча своими длинными пальцами с каемкой грязи под ногтями. Он опять желал трогать ее, отчего сердце в груди, подпрыгивая, сжималось.

Ароматами весеннего сада веяло из раскрытого настежь окна. Пол был старый, деревянный. Скрипели половицы под ногой...

— Комната моей дочери, Изабеллы, — доносилось сквозь отступавший уже сон. Отец говорил. Не здесь говорил, а по ту сторону не до конца закрытой двери. — Она спит. Мы долго добирались. Дорога вымотала ее.

Густой пеленой покрывала усталость. Они меняли поезда. Ехали третьим классом. Ярким пятном запечатлелась в памяти синяя шапочка проводника. Частые остановки. И станции! Одна за другой станции. Маленький городок. Просторный холл двухэтажного особняка Блэков из серого камня. И рука! Протянутая в ее сторону рука.

— Мисс Свон, я надеюсь, не будет против помощи... по хозяйству. Не хочется, видит Бог, быть обузой и находиться здесь лишь по рекомендации мистера Блэка и по его же просьбе, — говорила женщина, голос ее был Изабелле не знаком.

— Я сам просил мистера Блэка подыскать экономку. Моя дочь навряд ли справится с работой по дому одна. Здоровье ее оставляет желать лучшего... да к тому же еще и хромота.

— Бедная девочка! Как же...

— Несчастный случай. По весне она мыла окна, поскользнулась и упала. Выпала из окна.

Изабелла приподнялась на локтях и подтянула толстое пуховое одеяло к самому подбородку. По телу прошлась волна дрожи. Зрачки расширились. Крыльями бабочки взлетели ресницы.

Поселившуюся в их новом доме женщину звали миссис Клируотер. Позже, за ужином, отец именно так представил ее Изабелле. Сама же она с завидным упорством добивалась того, чтобы юная мисс Свон называла ее не иначе как Сью. На вид ей было не больше сорока. Статная, дородная, румяная. Игривыми огоньками горели ее карие глаза, дешевым мылом пахли всегда занятые чем-то руки.

В молодости она работала на ферме, позже вышла замуж и вместе с мужем приехала сюда. Ее скромный коттедж стоял на самом краю леса. Овдовев, она бедствовала: отложенных на "черный день" долларов хватало лишь на еду, о работе не стоило и мечтать, оставаться же в зиму без съестных припасов и без угля не улыбалось вовсе. Продать за бесценок дом и, собрав нехитрый скарб, уехать в большой город — только это она и могла сделать. Да и сделала бы наверняка, если бы не внезапный приезд нового управляющего, нанятого мистером Блэком с целью вести все без исключения дела.

Вот уже несколько лет Чарли Свон обходился без прислуги. Не позволяли средства. Всю работу по дому делала жена. Рене была француженкой, дочкой танцовщицы. Замуж она выходила не по расчёту — по большой любви. Она ясно видела жизнь, которая ее ждала. Не было у ее избранника ни цента за душой, не было крыши над головой, была лишь голова, а также благородство, никоим образом не противоречившее природному упрямству, широкая улыбка и добрые глаза. Их брак назвали мезальянсом. Обнищавшая знать уничтоженной беспощадным пламенем Гражданской войны Джорджии ни в какую не желала воспринимать новоиспеченную миссис Свон. Чарли и до женитьбы стоял на самом краю пропасти. Женившись, он туда шагнул. Но не сорвался, на что рассчитывали многие. Неожиданно сильной оказалась протянутая ему молодой женой рука.

Ровно год назад, в октябре, Рене не стало. И не успел он оправиться от потери, как весной очередное несчастье обрушилось на голову Свона: сломала ногу дочь. Белла не говорила никогда никому, как именно это произошло. Была лишь присказка про окно, которую всем интересовавшимся повторял изо дня в день Чарли, и в которую сам он не верил. Нужно уехать и начать жизнь заново, найти новое место — к этому он пришел той весной, а за лето, лишь укрепившись в своем решении, покинул родные места, обменяв их на глухой и неприступный лес.

— Здесь красиво, я вижу верхушки елей. Я вижу лес, — полной грудью вдыхая пропитанный последними в этом году лучами солнца воздух, говорила Изабелла.

Сью отвела ее на чердак их нового дома и показывала город через пыльное, заросшее тенетами окно. Их новый дом был мечтой: белый двухэтажный коттедж, окруженный со всех сторон садом и снабженный, как полагается, подвалом и заваленным всяческим хламом чердаком.

— Я знала, что тебе понравится, милая, — миссис Клируотер улыбнулась; большой мокрой тряпкой смахнув со стекла грязь, она сделала только еще более четким открывавшийся любопытным глазам Изабеллы вид. — Дом стоит на холме. Отсюда весь город как на ладони: площадь, на площади скобяная лавка Стенли, бакалея Меллори, дальше белое здание — церковь. Дочь преподобного Вебера Анжела вышла замуж за Бена Чейни, местного стряпчего, в прошлом году. Главная улица идет вдоль всего города и упирается на западе в здание вокзала. Видишь эту махину из красного кирпича? Его построили в семьдесят втором.

Сью еще долго могла рассказывать, но нужно было заняться уборкой. Слишком много осталось здесь от прошлых хозяев вещей.

— Чьи они, миссис Клируотер? Чьи это вещи? — спросила Изабелла, оторвавшись от окна. Словно молния на небе блестел в ярких лучах солнца высокий шпиль белоснежной церкви. На пороге ее стоял одетый во все черное человек.

— Прежних хозяев, — выдержав паузу, ответила Сью, — Йохансонов. Они уехали в спешке. Еще зимой. Зимы здесь суровые. Не всякий переживет.

И было что-то зловещее в словах экономки. На мгновение Изабелле даже показалось, что старая шутница всего-навсего хочет ее напугать, и девушка ждала, когда же, наконец, на лице Сью появится улыбка. Изабелле не хотелось верить в то, что не будет никакой улыбки, не будет даже намека на оную. Совершенно серьезный взгляд.

— Кто-то умер? — спросила девушка, несколько осмелев.

— Мистер Йохансон. Он работал мастером на лесопилке Блэков. Его убило деревом. Грузили вагон, и он присутствовал — выполнял работу моего мужа Гарри, погибшего за два дня до того. На Гарри в лесу напал волк. Отродясь в этом лесу не было волков. Они не подходят так близко, близко к городу. Билли Блэк возвращался с похорон верхом. Лошадь понесло. Он неудачно упал, и у него отнялись ноги.

— Мне жаль мистера Блэка, — вздохнула Изабелла. — Отец мне не говорил.

— Мистера Блэка ты наверняка еще увидишь, а вот о Йохансоне мистер Свон и сам не знает. Знал бы — не согласился работать здесь и жить.

— Но люди каждый день умирают. Несчастье может случиться с каждым. Везде. Всегда.

— Колдун навел на них порчу.

Изабелла не верила в колдунов. Сотни красивых сказок рассказывала ей в детстве мать. Были в них и коварные ведьмы, и прекрасные принцессы, и благородные принцы, скачущие непременно на белых и ни в коем случае не на черных конях. Была среди прочих история о колдуне, живущем на краю леса. Прошлой весной, сломав ногу, девушка перестала верить в сказочных существ. Возможно, она просто устала верить...

— Город с трех сторон окружает лес, и только на севере тянутся милями болота, но за болотами вновь начинается лес...

— К чему вы рассказываете все это, миссис Клируотер? — спросила Изабелла.

— Пытаюсь тебя предостеречь. Пытаюсь объяснить тебе, что не стоит ходить в этот лес.

— А я и не пойду. Никуда из дома.

Изабелла улыбнулась. Город, приютивший их с отцом, был маленьким и скучным. Здесь даже если и захочешь, не найдешь куда пойти. Тихая жизнь затворницы, жизнь вдали от людей — к этому она стремилась. И как бы ни прельщал ее яркий солнечный свет...

— Моя дочь тоже так говорила.

— У вас была дочь? — удивилась Изабелла. О том, что миссис Клируотер вдова девушка знала, а вот о дочери экономка ни разу еще не говорила.

— Почему же была? До сих пор еще есть. Ей нравился Эрик, старший из мальчиков Йохансонов. Но Эрик был слеп. Он видел только лесопилку. Там целыми днями и пропадал. Моя дочь Леа пошла к колдуну за приворотным зельем. Колдун живет в ветхой хижине. Там, где кончаются болота и начинаются леса, стоит его хижина. Никто не знает, откуда он взялся. Просто пришел той осенью с карманами, полными золота.

Миссис Клируотер сглотнула.

— Откуда вы знаете, что он колдун? — спросила Изабелла.

— У него зеленые глаза. Никогда не подходи к колдуну близко и не смотри ему в глаза.

— Но я ведь его даже не знаю.

— Ни к чему тебе его знать. Моя дочь знала. Он украл ее душу. Не отпустил и не пожелает ее уже опустить. Мой муж пошел за ней в лес и не вернулся, потом умер Йохансон. Его сын Эрик не стал дожидаться своей очереди и уехал. Никакая лесопилка не была ему больше нужна. Билли Блэк чуть не погиб...

Тем вечером Изабелла долго не могла заснуть. Ей чудились зеленые глаза без лица и даже без ресниц. Глаза прятались в черном прямоугольнике открытого окна. Зеленые глаза ехидно щурились, жадно изучая ее собственные карие глаза.


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3**

К концу октября солнце не грело уже — лишь слепило. Воздух был чистым и прозрачным. Бесконечной зеленой стеной вставали на пути деревья. В основном ели. Высокие, величественные. Джейкоб Блэк сморщил нос и пришпорил лошадь. От дома до отцовской лесопилки ехать больше двух миль, и все время в гору.

Конные прогулки на свежем воздухе лечат мигрень и повышают аппетит. Но первое молодому Блэку было не свойственно, а от второго и вовсе проку никакого. Вечером, когда он, голодный как волк и вымотанный по самое не могу, вернется если не к цивилизации, то хотя бы к некоему ее подобию, их старая нерасторопная кухарка все равно не предложит ничего дельного. Из еды. Разве что подаст вчерашнее жаркое, наспех разогретое в печи. Ленивая и никчемная баба, пользующаяся свободой, излишней и непозволительной. И даже накричать на нее некому с тех пор, как покинула сей суетный мир его несчастная мать — женщина с выцветшими волосами, прозрачными глазами и изможденным лицом.

Любому дому требуется хозяйка. Не мужское это дело — следить за челядью. Да и некогда. Кругом и без того кипит работа. Заказчики из Брайтенвилля требуют древесину. Стоит вторые сутки мебельный завод, в то время как контракты так и горят. Отец бесится: не покидает кабинета ни на минуту. Днем ранее он заперся там с новым управляющим — заносчивым выскочкой Своном. Сидели допоздна. Сверяли счета.

Дочь Свона хороша. Мила, застенчива, пуглива. Похожа на настоящую леди. Женившись на такой, получишь всегда присутствующую в доме тень, предпочитающую не говорить, а слушать больше, и молчать. Столь кроткий нрав бесценен. Бесценно и его обрамление в виде длинных пушистых ресниц, алых губ и бездонных глаз.

В глазах печаль и скука, и руки, холодные как лед, дрожат. Чем не жена? Покорная, послушная. Знать бы еще наперед, что сможет справиться с прислугой. Быть бы заранее уверенным в том, что не сунет нос не в свои дела. И будет молчать. Всегда при нем молчать.

Тогда и хромота ее перейдет из списка недостатков в список достоинств. Как повод. Как привязка. К месту.

Да и Свон, будь он неладен, мало того, что наверняка отдаст бесприданницу дочь за любого, так еще и век должен будет своему зятю. Девица-то с дефектом. Брать такую можно разве что с закрытыми глазами или, как говорят все эти глупые голодные романтики, с горящим сердцем и открытой душой.

Джейкоб Блэк не был романтиком. Стихи, мечты иллюзии — все это годно для бесхребетных хлюпиков поэтов, их неудавшихся приспешников и баб... облаченных в старомодные кружевные чепцы слезливых баб.

Джейкоб Блэк родился в крошечном поселке, затерянном посреди леса. Там же и вырос. Потому и вышел из Блэка младшего не розовый романтик, а черствый реалист. По-другому нельзя. Съедят. Одни только отцовские рабочие чего стоят! Сброд.

Лес заканчивался. Посеревшее строение, косое и несуразное, манило своей махиной из-за деревьев, отступивших давно уже прочь. Не поляна и не просека открывалась взору. Делянка, первая в этих местах. Над приземистым зданием лесопилки возвышались две трубы. Они тянулись ввысь, в небо, бескрайнее и голубое, щедро коптя его дымом, которым на добрую сотню ярдов пропахла выжженная солнцем трава. Свежие доски уложены штабелями. А вокруг штабелей, собираясь в кучи по положению и интересам, слонялся сброд. Рабочие — достояние любого предприятия, как любит говорить отец — жевали табак, тут же его сплевывая, и обсуждали баб.

Пахло гарью, копотью и хвоей.

Глухо перестукиваясь, скатывались с дощатого настила в хлюпкую осеннюю грязь бревна. Джаред по прозвищу "улыбка до ушей", взятый весной на место покойного Гарри Клируотера, вдова которого пристроилась недавно к Свонам, держал в правой руке кусок мела. Того еще размера! Мелом он делал пометки, едва успевая отскакивать в сторону каждый раз. Ловкости ему было не занимать. На такой работе только природная ловкость способна сберечь тебе ноги.

Махнув Джареду рукой, Блэк спешился и привязал лошадь к вбитому в землю крюку. Хотелось зайти внутрь, в самое пекло, туда, где сердце лесопилки стучит массивными поршнями и гонит доски куб за кубом. Туда, где десятки пил с оглушительным скрежетом врезались в бледно-желтую древесину. Мощными зубцами разрывали они столетние волокна. Свежие стружки дождем заливали все вокруг. Собирать их в огромные мешки было поручено долговязому парнишке в изляпанной маслом рубахе. Сет — так его звали — едва успевал. Очень много работы... и очень мало времени на то, чтобы оглядеться по сторонам и устроить себе перерыв.

Сэм Улей, мастер, считал мешки и аккуратно заносил полученные цифры в книгу, примотанную тонкой стальной проволокой к конторке, стоявшей у двери. Туда же Сэм записывал и кубатуру выходивших за день досок. У Билли Блэка на предприятии каждая щепка была учтена, каждое срубленное дерево посчитано.

— Плотнее мешки набивай. Набивай, чтобы под завязку все было. Не смей у меня халтурить, Сет! — командовал, обращаясь к единственному согласному его слушать подчиненному, Улей.

Проработав на лесопилке больше пяти лет, он так и не научился руководить. Зато был грамотен и не глуп. Светлые головы ценились на вес золота в этих темных, Богом забытых местах. К тому же, нужна была замена погибшему зимой Йохансону. Нужен был хоть кто-то. А Сэм начинал свою карьеру еще с делянок, неровными кусками пустой земли рассыпавшихся вдоль тупиковой ветки железной дороги, построенной здесь двадцать лет назад и до сих пор не заржавевшей.

Первоначально на лесопилке Блэка изготовляли только шпалы. Было это делом нехитрым. Всего-то и нужно приспособиться рубить заведомо годные деревья да подогнать нужные станки, пристроив их под наспех сколоченным навесом. Позже производство разрослось: изготовляли уже не только брус, но и доски, разного качества и разных сортов, обрезные и необрезные, отходы пускали на горбыль, из которого практически даром любой бедняк мог соорудить себе сарай или же курятник.

Билли Блэк богател, его бизнес рос и расширялся, рос как на дрожжах и город — неисчерпаемый источник всегда готовой к трудовым подвигам дешевой рабочей силы. Сюда, на новое, еще не освоенное до конца место, в поисках лучшей жизни со всей округи стекались как честные люди, так и откровенный сброд.

— Мое почтение, мистер Блэк! — приветствовал Джейкоба Сэм.

Голос его раскатистым басом летел по просторному помещению, гулким эхом отдавался он от потолочных перекрытий, небрежно выставленных напоказ каждому случайному посетителю, и от покосившихся стен.

— День добрый, Сэм!

— Погода нынче славная. Солнце светит. Глядишь, к полудню так пригреет, что все ушедшие в зиму гадюки выползут из своих нор.

— У вас тут, смотрю, и без гадюк хватает, — ответил Джейкоб, кивнув в сторону приличного размера кучи опилок, в которых по колено уже почти утопал Сет.

— Шестерня отлетела. Ждем кузнеца с недели. А пока вручную. Благо, рук хватает.

— Какие новости, Сэм? — пренебрежительно сморщив нос, спросил Блэк.

— Вы только из города. Вам ли не знать, что новость у нас сейчас одна.

— О чем ты, Улей?

— О хромой дочке нового управляющего. Разве не знаете? Люди говорят... говорят, что она ведьма.

— Брешешь! — оборвал Улея Блэк.

— Железно ведьма. Подстать колдуну, что живет на болотах. Он-то сразу ее заприметил. Ему-то лучше знать. Моя Эмили сама вчера видела, какой он бросил на девчонку взгляд.

— Домыслы!

— Люди говорят. Людям лучше знать.


	4. Глава 4

**Глава 4**

Отец Изабеллы тем утром ушел рано. Сквозь сон она слышала как открываются, а затем, поскрипывая, закрываются двери. Свет едва пробивался в спальню: мешали росшие прямо перед окном деревья и опущенные с вечера шторы. Девушка не стала их трогать — ей нравился мягкий полумрак комнаты, нравились сине-зеленые тени, отбрасываемые громоздкой мебелью на старый деревянный пол.

С момента их приезда прошло уже больше двух недель. Сью Клируотер привела в порядок дом и избавилась от вещей Йохансонов. Одному Богу было известно куда она их дела. Возможно, отдала местному старьевщику, если таковой в городе имелся, в чем Изабелла сильно сомневалась. Возможно, утащила к себе — в скромный коттедж с прохудившейся крышей, который стоял теперь запертый и пустой. Поначалу Сью противилась полному переезду к Свонам, но Чарли был убедителен и красноречив. Доступно и подробно упомянул он обо всех прелестях совместного проживания, не забыв ни о третьей спальне, никем не занятой и никому пока еще не нужной, ни о ранних завтраках и поздних ужинах, ни о дочери, боявшейся одиночества, дурных снов и темноты.

Миссис Клируотер делала все, о чем ее просили, ради Изабеллы. Не ради себя. "В память о пропавшей дочери или же по привычке, которую невозможно ни забыть, ни отнять", — твердила тихим шепотом мисс Свон, понимая интуитивно, что является лишь пустой заменой, далекой от оригинала подделкой. Леей ей не дано было стать. Мыслимо ли заполнить пустоту, оставшуюся в груди после ухода человека, занимавшего столь важное место, значившего так много? Никто никогда не ответит на этот вопрос "да".

Сью часто вспоминала дочь. Часами она могла рассказывать Изабелле о казавшихся совершенно глупыми, оттого пропущенных и ранее забытых, мелочах. Связанных с Леей мелочах. Тяжким холодом сковывала девушку исходившая от миссис Клируотер смешанная с непонятной виной тоска. Крепче любой веревки связывала, мешая дышать.

Живя настоящим, миссис Клируотер никак не могла отделаться от прошлого, события которого притупляли всяческие чувства и словно черная траурная вуаль туманили взгляд.

Тем утром были первые заморозки. Белым порошком обрушился на землю иней. Нежданные морозы околдовали опавшие с деревьев листья и пожухлую траву, тонким льдом заволокло рассыпанные по двору лужи.

— Леа никогда не любила холод. Ей претили такие дни. Дни, когда яркую кутерьму разноцветных листьев сменяют лед, иней и снег, когда мороз, не окрепший еще и не вступивший в силу, начинает скалить зубы и показывать всем свою бездонную пасть, — говорила Сью, улыбаясь.

Изабелла нахмурилась, серебряная чайная ложечка — давнишний подарок чопорных родственников отца — со звоном ударилась о твердую поверхность стола, выпав из рук.

— Солнечно, — пробормотала девушка. — К полудню разогреет.

— Сегодня, возможно. Но что здесь будет завтра? А через месяц? Через два? Сугробы высотой в человеческий рост уже к Рождеству все здесь заметут.

Изабелле вспомнилось детство. Юг. Чарльстон, Саванна... Ласковый морской бриз и колышущиеся волны. Атланта, Новый Орлеан... Костры, которыми горели окраины, и собиравшиеся у огня люди. Их песни. Танцы. Усталые лица всех оттенков коричневого, странные взгляды и... слова. Столько городов пришлось поменять, столько увидеть разных мест. Было бы среди них хоть одно, способное их с отцом, а тогда еще и с матерью, по-доброму, без лишних вопросов и пересудов, принять.

— Я не боюсь снега, — произнесла девушка, выдохнув. — Я видела его... однажды. Глупо бояться того, о чем пришлось уже как-то узнать. Неизвестность — вот чего я страшусь.

"И сказок про злого колдуна, которые рассказывают мне на ночь", — подумала Изабелла. Только подумала — не произнесла.

Холодное осеннее солнце, лениво выглянувшее из-за облаков, разогрело последними скупыми лучами и крышу дома, и его стены, и землю вокруг. Растаял к полудню лед, исчез, будто бы и не было его вовсе, иней. По улице, вид на которую открывался из гостиной, шли торопливо люди. Закрывшись занавеской, Белла считала их ботинки, сапоги, туфельки и туфли, разглядывала шляпы и шляпки, изучала лица. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось оказаться по ту сторону окна, присоединиться к толпе, унестись, цокая каблуками, туда же, куда двигалась она.

Впервые девушка видела здесь людей в таком количестве.

— Осеннее солнце выманило их на улицу, — сказала подошедшая сзади Сью. — И преподобный Вебер. Он читал проповедь сегодня, а к нему на проповеди ходят все... или почти все.

— Но, как же вы?

— Я не кажу там носу. Он знает.

— Но почему?

— Есть причины. Но эти причины ни в коем случае не касаются тебя. Тебе полезно было бы послушать, посмотреть на людей и завести подруг. Нет ничего хорошего в том, что ты никуда не ходишь. Сидишь все время перед окном. Проку от этого никакого...

— Я все равно никуда не пойду, — ответила Изабелла.

Сью усмехнулась и спрятала руки под фартук. Сью обдумывала что-то. Верным признаком этого были едва заметные огоньки, загоревшиеся в недостижимой глубине ее сощурившихся глаз.

— Мое имя Анжела. Анжела Чейни, — представлялась на следующий день женщина, одетая в голубое платье и черный бархатный жакет строгого покроя, наглухо закрывавший руки и грудь.

Анжеле Чейни, в девичестве Вебер, летом исполнилось девятнадцать. Выглядела же дочь местного пастора на все тридцать. Не исправляла положения даже цветастая шаль, брошенная весьма небрежно на ее худые плечи. Эта вещь казалась чужой, более того — неуместной. Слишком острый она создавала контраст с остальным образом молодой женщины, складывавшимся наверняка не днями и неделями, а годами.

— Изабелла... — произнесла мисс Свон в попытке представиться нежданной гостье, визит которой был делом рук Сью, в чем девушка не сомневалась ни минуты.

— Заходите же в дом, Анжела, располагайтесь, — тут же напомнила о себе стоявшая в дальнем углу прихожей Сью.

Миссис Чейни выдавила из себя некое подобие улыбки и легонько кивнула. Входить в дом она не собиралась — так и осталась стоять на крыльце.

— Мы бы могли, возможно, прогуляться, — сказала Анжела. — Эмили Янг обещала составить компанию. Я бы показала Изабелле... мисс Свон город.

— Город... Конечно, город... — одобрила Сью, чему Изабелла не могла не возмутиться. Яркий румянец покрыл ее бледные щеки. Миссис Клируотер своим поведением буквально выгоняла девушку из дома. Выгоняла к людям, а среди чужих людей нет ни защиты, ни опоры, не за что будет зацепиться; среди чужих людей никогда не знаешь что тебя ждет, оттого и становится, когда переступаешь порог родного дома, одиноко, даже если и окружает тебя целая толпа, и страшно.

— Я не пойду. Простите. Меня ждут дела, — пробормотала Изабелла. Ей не поверили. Чересчур неумело она им врала.

— Вы играете? — нарушив неловкую тишину, спросила Анжела.

— Что, простите?

— Пять лет назад мой отец... вы не знакомы еще? Я, кажется, не видела вас ни разу в церкви?

— Миссис Клируотер говорила мне о нем.

— Так вот, пять лет назад по его инициативе здесь открыли школу. Не все имеют возможность отправлять детей в Брайтенвилль... в пансион. И дома их ничему не учат. Горожане в большинстве своем малограмотны. Школа же является неплохим подспорьем тому же заводу мистера Блэка, — взялась объяснять Анжела.

— Но я не понимаю. При чем тут я?

— Мистер Блэк помог школе мебелью и книгами, а также заказал в Нью-Йорке инструмент... пианино. Было бы неплохо приобщить детей к музыке, петь церковные гимны. Мы планируем поставить пьесу на Рождество. Репетировать нужно уже сейчас.

— Чуть-чуть, — перебила Изабелла. — Я умею играть на пианино, но чуть-чуть. Моя мать учила меня... раньше. Но я давно не практиковалась. Не было возможности.

— Учителя музыки в такую глушь разве заманишь? — улыбнулась Анжела. — "Чуть-чуть" обнадеживает. Не так ли, Сью?

— Думаю, мистер Свон обрадуется, если Изабелла найдет себе занятие, тем более столь интересное и полезное. Весь город будет смотреть поставленную вами пьесу. Это будет, безусловно, яркое Рождество.

— Но я не... я не знаю, миссис Чейни... миссис Клируотер, — смутилась Изабелла.

— Анжела. Пожалуйста, называйте меня по имени. Мы ведь подружимся, не так ли?

Изабелла кивнула. После столь теплых слов, выражавших искреннее участие и заинтересованность, она не могла уже ни в чем этой женщине отказать. Сью принесла ей шляпку и вложила доллар в ледяную ладонь.

— Зайдешь в лавку мистера Меллори и купишь яблоки, — напутствовала экономка. — Не просто же так вам гулять. Анжела все тебе покажет и со всеми познакомит. И улыбнись, Белла. Улыбка не испортит твоего лица.

В тот день город впервые показался Изабелле не смехотворно маленьким или даже крошечным, а по-настоящему большим. Вблизи жилые дома, лавки и хозяйственные постройки смотрелись куда более внушительно, чем из окна. Анжела вела ее по правой стороне Главной улицы, подхватив под руку, и рассказывала. Без перерыва могла молодая миссис Чейни рассказывать о многочисленных горожанах, их семьях, их домах, их делах.

— Эмили Янг живет здесь недавно. Последние три года она провела в Брайтенвилле — ухаживала там за престарелой тетушкой, которая позже, как и следовало того ожидать, оставила Эмили все свое имущество: просторный дом и ценные бумаги, доставшиеся еще от мужа. К тому же, отец Эмили — он приехал в наш город еще холостяком — держит обувную мастерскую в конце улицы: чинит ношеную обувь и продает новую. Говорят, у него хранятся сотни мерок, по которым он мастерит рабочим сапоги. Если нужно, справит и туфли, прочные и добротные. Такие век будешь носить.

Кинув отстраненный взгляд на свою далекую от идеала обувь, Изабелла прикусила нижнюю губу и отвернулась. Хромоту девушки заметил бы даже слепой. К чему подчеркивать неказистые ноги яркими или же модными туфлями?

"Мне не нужно, — повторяла она изо дня в день, засыпая, — мне не нужно никакого внимания со стороны". Внимание являлось той единственной вещью, страшившей девушку больше чем неизвестность. Оно одновременно и пьянило, и пугало. Многое обещая, столько же отнимало, забирая порой все самое дорогое, что когда-либо было, будет, есть. Одиночество тоже тяготило.

— Кто она, Анжела? — пробормотала Белла, остановившись.

Крайне редко Изабелла Свон задерживала на чем-то свой внимательный взгляд. Поймав однажды картинку, яркую или не очень, она еще долго могла воссоздавать ее в своей памяти, целыми днями, бывало, могла в мельчайших подробностях вспоминать. Но встречалось иногда и такое, от чего просто невозможно было оторваться. Женщина, стоявшая на другой стороне улицы. Она.

Анжела Чейни замялась. Впервые за день она не находила что сказать.

— Падшая женщина. Конченная. Блудница. Не смотри на нее! Пойдем.

Смущение Анжелы живо переросло в гнев. В голосе угадывалась грубость. Скрежетом гвоздя по стеклу казались злобно выплюнутые ею слова.

— Но, что с ней? Она же...

— Пойдем... Иди... Идите вперед, мисс Свон. У нас, конечно, маленький город, но и здесь не обошлось без паршивой овцы. Общество этой женщины раздражает, но и без нее никак. Это одно из испытаний, посланных нам Богом. Это... — Анжела остановилась на мгновение, как будто бы задумавшись, но тут же продолжила, теперь уже тише: — Зимой мужчины выследили ее в лесу близ лесопилки. Ее остригли и... забили бы до смерти. Джейкоб Блэк, случайно там оказавшийся, разогнал рабочих, заступившись.

Осуждение или же похвала звучала из уст миссис Чейни, Изабелла так и не поняла.

Ей все представлялась та женщина в дорогом шелковом платье алого цвета и мужских сапогах. Край ее юбки был подобран и заткнут за пояс из грубой кожи, к которому крепились холщевая сумка и нож. Одетый сверху плащ прятал длинную тонкую шею и скрывал почти полностью талию, затянутую в корсет. Жесткие черные волосы сальными прядями падали на щеки и глаза, взгляд которых останавливал, обездвиживал, завораживал... пугал. Она не была похожа на побитую или же изгнанную: слишком прямо держала спину, да и смотрела прямо, а не из-за угла.

— Вот она! Эмили! — крикнула Анжела, завидев девушку, выходившую из лавки с нарисованным на вывеске остроносым сапогом.

"Абрахам Дж. Янг, обувных дел мастер", — гласила медная табличка, прибитая к обшарпанной временем и непогодой двери.

Тусклое платье Эмили, дополненное не менее тусклой шляпкой, сочетало в себе, казалось, все мыслимые и немыслимые оттенки коричневого и серого. Чересчур длинная юбка, стоило девушке сделать шаг, упала в грязь, но тут же была ловко приподнята.

— Меня зовут Эмили Янг, — новая знакомая Изабеллы улыбалась и казалась бойкой и жизнерадостной, несмотря на свой строгий наряд.

— Изабелла обещала помочь нам с пьесой. Она разбирается в музыке и умеет играть, — пояснила Анжела без каких-либо предисловий и даже без приветствия.

— В таком случае, завтра же ждем тебя в школе. Ты ведь уже знаешь, где это? Была на площади? Наверняка ведь была!

— Я... не знаю. Нет... наверно, все же нет.

— Нет? — удивилась Эмили.

— Мы встретили _кое-кого_ перед посудной лавкой. Не было смысла заходить, — пояснила миссис Чейни.

— Неужели?.. — не поверила мисс Янг.

— Ее. Она стояла у входа и была, кажется, одна.

— Тогда я не пойду. Нет никакого желания сталкиваться с ними.

— Говорю же тебе... Она была одна.

Смысл разговора, или даже скорее спора, свидетелем которого стала Изабелла, до девушки не доходил. Ее лишь озадачил странный, казалось, ничем не обоснованный ужас, явственно читавшийся в обращенных куда-то в сторону темных глазах Эмили, вмиг растерявшей всю свою приветливую жизнерадостность и утонувшей в темных мыслях, коим способствовал страх. Напряжение делало воздух, которым они дышали, плотнее. Недосказанность смущала. Немалых трудов стоило Анжеле Чейни не только успокоить подругу, но еще и уговорить не менять планы и отправиться на площадь... с ними.

Грязь шумела под ногами. Красно-коричневая глина, не прикрытая местами ни камнями, ни досчатым помостом, охотно оставляла в себе отпечатки не только их — чьих угодно ног.

"Кто-то сейчас смотрит на меня из окна и разглядывает, — думала Изабелла. — Рассматривает грубо и бесцеремонно. Точно так же как и я еще только вчера". Можно ли почувствовать на себе чужой взгляд? Остается ли он на нас несмываемым следом или же впитывается, со временем исчезая? Что если посмотрит на нее колдун, о котором рассказывала Сью бессчетное количество раз? Колдун, живущий то ли в лесу, то ли на болотах. Как же был Изабелле интересен его далекий, запретный и пугающий взгляд!

— Взвесь мне десять фунтов муки и сахару сколько не жалко, — разлилось бархатом по тесному помещению незнакомой пока еще лавки.

Только услышав этот одновременно и грубый, и непередаваемо мелодичный голос, Изабелла осознала, что находится в абсолютной, неоспоримой, практически осязаемой тишине. Вот уже несколько минут. Дыхание участилось, сердце защемило. Предчувствие чего-то нехорошего обездвижило, поймав в тиски скованную могильным холодом душу.

Стоявший за прилавком мистер Меллори, у которого Изабелла должна была купить яблоки, замер на месте. Белой простыней, ничего не выражавшей и ничего не понимающей, обратилось его лицо.

"Я не пойду, — вспомнились девушке слова Эмили Янг. — Незачем мне входить внутрь. На улице легче дышится. Вот здесь-то я и постою". И Анжела осталась там... с подругой. Белла же была одна. Только Белле нужны были червивые и прочерневшие уже яблоки, лежавшие неровной горкой на сколоченном из тонких деревянных реек лотке.

— Я попросил муки, — все так же отчетливо произнес стоявший прямо за спиной у Изабеллы мужчина.

Мистер Меллори, сорвавшись с места, потянулся к совку, вложенному в наполовину пустой мешок, но руки его дрожали, отчего мука, белым облаком поднявшись в воздух, просыпалась на пол. Вслед за этим на пол покатились и яблоки из не вовремя опрокинутого Беллой лотка.

С шумом и грохотом, не понимая что делает и зачем, девушка опустилась на колени и принялась их собирать. С рвением, которому позавидовал бы всякий, она ловила их ровно до тех самых пор, пока не поняла... что не одна уже занимается этим... пока не увидела длинные бледные пальцы — чужие пальцы — с силой уткнувшиеся в серое дерево половиц и тянущиеся к ее руке.

Изабелла остановилась на мгновение. Никогда еще ей столь сильно не хотелось поднять взгляд. И лишь остатки благоразумия боролись пока еще с желанием, отчаянно рвавшимся откуда-то из груди. Она посмотрела. Тайно надеясь, что удовлетворится одним единственным несмелым взглядом и тут же отвернется, запомнив все, что было нужно, девушка никак не ожидала той неведомой ранее силы, думать не думавшей Беллу оставить или же отпустить.

Глаза у мужчины были зеленые.

Изабелла отшатнулась и попробовала встать. Ее попытка не увенчалась успехом, и девушке не оставалось ничего, кроме как принять предложенную мужчиной руку — мягкую, но сильную. Прохладную.

Каждая мелочь запечатлевалась у Беллы в голове.

— Вам стоит быть осторожнее, мисс, — обратился он к ней, отпуская.

Теперь, когда он стоял так близко и в такой непринужденной позе, Изабелла могла свободно его рассмотреть. Высокий. Намного выше ее. На ногах добротные сапоги, в сапоги аккуратно заправлены темно-серые штаны. Короткая шерстяная куртка. Из-под куртки выглядывала синяя в красную полоску рубаха. На шее повязан платок, а за плечами ружье. Темные волосы мужчины находились в полнейшем беспорядке. Всем своим видом они молили о щетке, но ни в коем случае не о ножницах. Чересчур притягательной была их мягкая бронза, неряшливыми прядями просыпанная на мертвенной белизны лоб. Страшной усталостью дышало исхудалое лицо.

Мужчина старался не смотреть на Беллу, пытался игнорировать и саму девушку, и ее пристальный взгляд. Он даже отошел дальше. Еще дальше. А Изабелла все никак не могла остановиться. Непонятной силой, затмевавшей всякий страх, тянуло ее к нему... туда.


	5. Глава 5

**Глава 5**

Леа Клируотер не любила этот город. Она редко здесь появлялась в последнее время, еще реже задерживалась. Поводом очередного визита стала закупка съестных припасов, в первую очередь соли и сахара, а также пороха, патронов и прочей, на первый взгляд незначительной, на самом же деле — жизненно необходимой ерунды.

Пробираясь вдоль улицы, Леа злобно улыбалась немногочисленным, но пугливым прохожим, готовым скорее броситься под проезжающую мимо повозку, чем случайно коснуться края ярко-алого платья девушки рукой или ногой. Десятки лавок манили Лею своими витринами. К сотням красивых, но, по сути, бесполезных вещей тянулся ее взгляд. "Лишнее", — приходилось повторять себе снова и снова.

Не без успеха миновала девушка и закуток местного ювелира, бесстыдно выставившего на всеобщее обозрение золотые цепи невероятной толщины, и большой галантерейный магазин, объединенный с магазином готового платья, и даже кондитерскую, привлекавшую, казалось, любого. И только перед посудной лавкой, остановившись на одно единственное мгновение, Леа признала свое бесславное поражение и сдалась. Ей понравилась стоявшая за стеклом фарфоровая супница. Так понравилась, как не нравилась ни одна еще вещь. Никогда.

Безупречные изгибы ручек, плавные контуры крышки, замысловатые узоры и орнаменты — голубые на молочном — идеальная форма, требующая не менее идеального содержания... и обстановки, увы, недостижимой. Но разве грех мечтать о чем-то? Разве нельзя представить, а представив, оценить? Обвести пальцем воздух, воображая, что держишь не край плаща, а сей шедевр... несешь к столу, накрытому на двенадцать персон, и ловишь отблески свечей бриллиантовыми серьгами и диадемой...

"Падшая!" — крикнули с противоположной стороны улицы, выдернув из грез. Анжела Вебер. Леа узнала ее по голосу сразу же. Раньше они были подругами, но слишком много всего изменилось за год. Начиная с приставки "миссис", которая теперь красовалась перед новой фамилией дочки пастора, и которая так и не досталась самой Лее, и заканчивая длиной волос, крайне радовавших девушку раньше.

Раньше — не сейчас.

"Остричь ее! Наголо!" — выкрикивали год назад из толпы, окружившей со всех сторон, обездвижившей, прижавшей. "Ножниц нет!" — слышалось следом.

Ножом.

Сэм все сделал ножом. То ли специально, то ли нарочно он промахнулся пару раз и задел помимо волос еще и кожу. Леа взвыла от неожиданной боли, за что получила удар под дых, поваливший ее на землю, едва припорошенную снегом. Падать нельзя было, но и удержаться на ногах она тоже не смогла...

— Нравится? — прошептал Эдвард, касаясь своей щекой ее щеки.

Леа вздрогнула и быстро заморгала. Нужно было избавиться и от дурных воспоминаний, и от глупых фантазий, нелепых в свете того, что она имела когда-либо... имеет сейчас.

— Прости. Я не хотел тебя напугать, — сказал Эдвард не шепотом уже, а в голос.

Он наклонился к витрине, недавно столь ее заинтересовавшей. Он пытался найти там что-то, что-то понять. Солнце плясало в его волосах, тусклой зеленью болот отливали глаза. Леа могла часами любоваться правильными линиями его профиля и любовалась бы, но он однажды запретил. С тех пор лишь украдкой осмеливалась она кидать на него взгляд.

Этот мужчина в ее представлении был сродни божеству. Никогда раньше не встречала она человека подобных качеств, физических и духовных. Никому еще не доверяла в той мере, в коей доверяла ему. Никого не боялась так... страстно. Эдвард умел бесшумно появляться, умел бесшумно исчезать... по лесу он передвигался с грацией, подобной грации огромного кота; стрелял метко: одним выстрелом убивал все живое, встающее у него на пути. Эдвард был опасен. И опасность эта, написанная несмываемыми чернилами у него на лице, вместо того чтобы отталкивать, притягивала словно магнит.

— Хочешь ее? — спросил он, указав безошибочно на ту единственную, ту, самую неповторимую, и оттого мучительно желанную, вещь.

Леа мотнула головой, отказываясь, и попробовала отойти, но тут же почувствовала властную руку Эдварда сначала у себя на плече, а вслед за тем на талии, и ниже — на бедре. Другой рукой Эдвард удерживал за ошейник льнувшего к его ноге пса. Хозяин — так звали собаку — и внешностью своей, и повадками был больше похож на дикого волка, чем на домашнего питомца, выросшего у очага в тепле, заботе и любви. Ошейники он не любил, но терпел их, если это было необходимо, и если Эдвард этого хотел.

— Не нужно врать, — произнес владелец пса медленно и четко. — Ты хочешь.

— Хочу, — сломалась Леа, не выдержав напора, — но нам не нужно. Не сейчас. Никогда.

Эдвард уже не слушал девушку — он входил в лавку, Леа же так и осталась снаружи. Ждать. Брошенный Хозяин взвыл обиженно и, устроившись на самом краю дощатого помоста, принялся месить своим роскошным хвостом грязь. Леа присела на корточки рядом. Она любила безумно этого своенравного пса, хоть и боялась порой заглядывать в его огромную ярко-розовую пасть.

Эдвард вернулся через четверть часа. С большим коричневым свертком в руках. Леа молчала и смотрела в землю. Ей было до невозможности неловко, поэтому девушка и не желала поднимать голову: она знала, что ни в какую не выдержит "взгляд".

— С тебя похлебка, — шепнул Эдвард, наклонившись к ее уху. — Буду надеяться, что из того кролика, которого я вчера подстрелил, а не из древесной коры.

Леа не в силах была сдержать горькую улыбку. Ей мигом вспомнилась настойка, которую она так тщательно варила. Две недели назад. Когда Эдвард валялся в горячке и в бреду. Он раньше не болел никогда. Точнее, скрывал всеми правдами и неправдами всяческие недомогания, появлявшиеся у него время от времени, будь то простуда, мигрень или же любое другое поветрие. Здоровье Эдварда оставляло желать лучшего — догадывалась Леа — потому свалившая его вконец болезнь не удивила ее вовсе, напротив, побудила к действиям. И заставила плакать. Не плакать даже — рыдать.

У Леи Клируотер во всем свете никого кроме Эдварда не было, если не считать, конечно, сильно смахивавшего на волка пса, принадлежащего, опять же, Эдварду, и мать. Ее упертую и непреклонную мать...

Лее казалось, что потеряв Эдварда, она и себя потеряет: развалится на осколки, которые некому уже будет собрать. Девушка готовила каждый день отвар из взятых в лесу трав и коры, и протирала влажной тряпкой осунувшееся, издалека воспринимавшееся абсолютно безжизненным, лицо человека, впервые показавшего ей вещи — многие вещи — в другом свете и с другой стороны. Алебастровая маска, забытая в подушках. Безупречные, достойные ангела черты.

"Чем ты поишь меня? Убери немедленно эту отраву! Кто разрешил тебе меня лечить?" — кричал на нее Эдвард, очнувшись. Не было женщины счастливее Леи в тот момент. "Я сам!" — упирался он, морща нос. Сердце от этих слов начинало гораздо чаще биться у нее в груди. Они означали конец его болезни и их возвращение к жизни, ставшей уже столь привычной и казавшейся такой понятной, такой простой.

— Кролик дожидается своей очереди в кладовке, — сказала Леа, подняв, наконец, взгляд. — Если Хозяин не утащил его оттуда и не съел.

Услышав свою кличку, пес навострил уши и оглянулся по сторонам. Эдвард в ответ лишь рассмеялся.

— Нам нужно еще муки и... Я зайду, — произнес он, указывая всей пятерней на бакалейную лавку Меллори, — а ты останься снаружи, присмотри за псом.

— Я могу все купить, — вмешалась Леа, понимая, что мука, свиное сало, бобы — все это весит прилично, а Эдвард не до конца еще оправился после болезни. Третий день только, как он на ногах, и поднимать тяжелое...

— Я сам! — оборвал он довольно-таки резко не высказанные еще ею мысли.

— Конечно! Сам… — пробормотала Леа еле слышно перед тем, как принять из его рук сверток с супницей и...

"Ей Богу, он купил еще и тарелки к ней, — подумала девушка, оценив вес переданного ей предмета, — или... или даже весь сервиз!" Не заслужила. Она этого не заслужила. Одним своим жалким существованием подле него, такого замечательного во всех отношениях, такого великолепного, никак она не могла подобного заслужить.

— Да что с тобой? — прикрикнул Эдвард. — Держи крепче! Если будешь касаться бумаги одними кончиками пальцев, рискуешь разбить.

Прижав сверток к груди, Леа улыбнулась. Только разглядев ее улыбку, Эдвард ушел: сначала просто сделал несколько шагов назад, а потом развернулся и быстро двинулся в сторону лавки, дверь которой, несмотря на довольно прохладную погоду, была гостеприимно приоткрыта. Стоило Эдварду исчезнуть в темноте дверного проема, как Леа услышала злобный смешок. Совсем близко. Прямо у себя за спиной.

Анжела Вебер — не одна уже, а с подругой, той самой наглой вертихвосткой Эмили, приехавшей невесть зачем из Брайтенвилля — стояла на расстоянии нескольких ярдов от Леи. Девушки обсуждали что-то. Ее. Единственной "падшей" женщине в городе не нужно было слушать и вдаваться в подробности: хватило и выражений их лиц. Хозяин, которого Леа легонько придерживала за ошейник, почувствовав ее изменившееся в худшую сторону настроение, дернулся в сторону и, освободившись, побежал... к лавке.

Леа не сразу сообразила, что нужно либо остановить Хозяина, либо устремиться следом. С минуту она стояла в ступоре, но все же опомнилась по истечении оной и пошла к двери, в которую юркнул пес.

Зрелище, представшее глазам Леи, одновременно и напугало, и взволновало, и заворожило.

В углу, прислонившись к стене и прижав левую руку к груди, к тому месту, где бьется сердце, то подпрыгивая беспричинно, то до боли сжимаясь, ютилась девушка, худая и невысокая. Щеки девушки пылали румянцем, темные завитки волос липли колечками к вискам, на которых выступил, должно быть от испуга, пот. Хозяин, подошедший к ней неприлично близко, смотрел исподлобья и ловил носом запахи, разлитые в воздухе вокруг нее. Поначалу он поджимал хвост, видимо опасаясь нового, незнакомого еще человека, но вскоре освоился и даже позволил себе уткнуться мордой в маленькую ладошку, безвольно опущенную девушкой и не убранную, несмотря на дикий испуг, все признаки которого читались в ее теплых глазах, неподвижных и будто бы остекленевших.

Поняв, что ему не сопротивляются, что его не одергивают никак и не желают наказать, пес раскрыл пасть и высунул язык, намереваясь лизнуть девушку. Девушка вскрикнула негромко, стоило ей почувствовать на своей коже наглый шершавый язык, и робко поднялась на цыпочки, вытянувшись в тончайшую струну.

"Вот-вот заплачет", — подумала Леа прежде, чем перевести взгляд на Эдварда, нашедшего свое место у противоположной стены.

Эдвард с неподдельным интересом созерцал спектакль, разыгрывавшийся перед ним. Губы его были плотно сомкнуты, и лишь в глазах угадывалась улыбка, несколько зловещая, быть может.

Эдвард знал, что ему следовало оторваться от этой девушки, до смерти напуганной и ничего не понимающей, и он бы оторвался непременно, если бы нашел в себе силы сделать это. Яблоки, рассыпанные по полу, вместо того чтобы отвлекать его, лишь усугубляли одним своим видом ситуацию, сложившуюся столь неожиданно и спонтанно.

Эдвард не мог не вспоминать снова и снова, как всего лишь пять минут назад девушка стояла на коленях на этом самом полу. Ноги ее были широко разведены в стороны, задравшаяся юбка открывала взору аккуратную ступню и тонкую лодыжку, обтянутую черным с красной стрелкой чулком. Хотелось увидеть вторую лодыжку, а вслед за ней колени и бедра. Мучительно хотелось освободить от неумело подобранного и чересчур затянутого корсета грудь, а также провести ладонью по волосам, оценив в полной мере их шелковистую мягкость, и поцеловать девушку в губы, невероятно соблазнительно обрамлявшие чуть приоткрытый рот.

Прекрасная в этой стеснительной невинности, своей непреднамеренной позой она выказывала ему покорность и бесспорную готовность... готовность ко всему.

Эдвард вспомнил, как отшатнулся, испугавшись собственных мыслей, и как затем она подалась всем своим телом обратно... к нему. "Моя", — подумалось тут же.

— Убери собаку, Эдвард, — вмешалась Леа, выводя его из пьянящего дурмана фантазий, яркими картинками вспыхивавших в голове. — Вели ему отойти немедленно.

Придя в себя, Эдвард попробовал позвать пса, но тот не послушался: ему понравилась новая знакомая, ничему не возражавшая и на все согласная. Нахмурившись, Эдвард не стал больше его звать — сам пошел в угол. По пути он наклонился и подобрал с пола яблоко, самое сочное и зеленое изо всех. Яблоко он протянул девушке, собаку же взял за ошейник, который мигом оттянул вверх, давая тем самым псу возможность в очередной раз почувствовать над собой нежеланную, но, тем не менее, необходимую власть, очевидным доказательством которой была сила.

Девушка хотела сказать что-то, но Эдвард приложил указательный палец к ее мягким, немного влажным губам и прошептал, наклонившись:

— Не надо. Ничего не говори.

Она резко побледнела и, затаив дыхание, прикрыла глаза. Ресницы ее подрагивали. Эдварду нравилось... видеть... все... это.

— Ты не купил сахар, Эдвард, — произнесла уже на улице Леа. Она перебирала покупки и складывала их в мешок, сортируя.

— Позже, — ответил Эдвард грубо.

— Но как же?.. Ты же не можешь без сладкого.

— Позже. Нет уже времени, пора возвращаться домой.

Леа замолчала покорно и не стала его больше перебивать. Ей и самой давно уже хотелось обратно. Сердце щемило, напоминая ежеминутно о затерянном в глубине хвойного леса доме, куда они возвращались всегда, вернутся и на этот раз.


	6. Глава 6

**Глава 6**

Когда Изабелла была маленькой, мать часто шила ей платья из обрезков, которые, бывало, часами выторговывала у портных. Только Рене Свон умела найти применение каждому яркому лоскуту, каждой пуговице, каждой ленте, каждому одинокому крючку и сделать из ненужных никому отходов наряд достойный принцессы — никак не девочки, живущей в съемных комнатах и считающей по ночам грязные капли просочившегося сквозь дырявую крышу дождя.

— Возьми зеркало, Белла, посмотри на себя. Посмотри! Кого ты видишь? Что за лицо? Волосы? Глаза? — говорила Рене, улыбаясь. Прелестная девочка, не замечая ни отходивших от сырости обоев, ни протертого до дыр ковра, улыбалась в ответ. Искренней улыбкой ребенка, забытой давно, но не потерянной. Как можно что-то столь ценное и неповторимое бросить или же потерять? Втоптать в грязь, испортить?

Изабелла была счастлива тогда, и только сейчас, стоя в другой уже комнате, начинала понимать, насколько была счастлива, но не знала до сих пор ни причины, ни рецепта того неоспоримого счастья, тех светлых, насквозь пропитанных теплом и солнцем, дней... ушедших... Куда?

Стук в дверь, настойчивый и сильный, заставил вдруг очнуться, а очнувшись, найти себя посреди гостиной, довольно просторной и какой-то пустой.

— Открой дверь, Изабелла, — кричала со второго этажа Сью, — открой! Должно быть, мистер Свон вернулся.

Девушка нахмурилась слегка, но быстро выдохнула, вновь вернувшись... к себе обычной и к комнате, молча страдающей от одиночества, собственной неказистости, а также холода и пустоты. Прихрамывая, Изабелла прошла из гостиной в прихожую и положила ладонь на ручку, вырезанную из дерева прежним хозяином — Йохансоном — и похожую издалека на голову какого-то дикого животного. Льва?

На пороге стоял не Чарли вовсе. Впрочем, Белла и не открывая двери знала, что это не он. Отцовские шаги она различала лучше всех прочих, изучила в мельчайших подробностях и его манеру стучаться. Размеренный, взвешенный, осмысленный — таким должен был быть стук.

— Мисс Свон, — снимая шляпу, произнес Джейкоб.

"Мистер Блэк, — сказала Изабелла сама себе мысленно, — именно так следует его называть. Спокойно и почтительно".

— Мистер Блэк, — ответила, опуская взгляд, девушка.

То ли уловкой это было, то ли неловкостью, но глаза все же успели скользнуть по всей его фигуре, небрежно выхваченной жидким пучком света из наступившей уже давно темноты, и оценить ее. Мельком.

"Какой же он большой", — подумалось Изабелле. "И мокрый", — пришло в голову следом.

На улице лил вовсю дождь, ставший в некотором роде неожиданностью, ведь утро было не только на редкость солнечным, но также еще и морозным. Все ждали снега, надеясь на него как на некий символ наконец наступившей зимы, как на избавление. Что может быть хуже затянувшегося ожидания и разбитых надежд? Изабелла вспомнила руку Джейкоба Блэка, которой он коснулся ее руки в их с Чарли первый день здесь, вспомнила как растворилась без следа в его огромной смуглой ладони ее собственная маленькая ладошка, как потек сначала по пальцам, а потом поднялся к запястью и выше жар, вряд ли в тот самый день осознанный и замеченный.

"Должно быть, сейчас, когда он идет с улицы, его руки не такие уже теплые", — заключила Изабелла, успокоившись. Как же ей хотелось при виде этой величественной, обтянутой во все темное, почти черное, фигуре, забыть обо всем и выкинуть прочь все мысли из головы. Но мысли никогда ее не слушались. Всё шли, шли...

— Мистер Свон дома? — не проходя внутрь, начал Блэк. — Могу я с ним поговорить?

Белла отступила от двери в сторону и приподняла край платья, попавшего под атаку мелкой мороси, которую приносил в прихожую ветер. Гостя следовало пригласить в дом, но девушка все никак не решалась сделать это. Сам же Блэк младший, хоть и привык почти везде и почти всегда самостоятельно делать первый шаг, в данном случае несколько терялся. Более того, он смущался рядом с мисс Свон. И не понимал, отчего вдруг подобное происходит с ним. То ли действуют таким образом выслушанные поутру байки Сэма, то ли сама девушка, одетая в легкое светлое платье из дешевого сатина, длинная юбка которого так и трепетала на ветру.

— Отца нет дома, — ответила Белла, — он ушел рано утром, и не возвращался еще до сих пор, но...

— А миссис Клируотер? Она дома? — перебив, спросил Блэк.

— Кто там, милая? — послышалось с лестницы. — Белла, кто пришел и почему ты до сих пор стоишь у двери?

Девушка выдохнула с облегчением, обрадовавшись появлению экономки. Не то чтобы общество мистера Блэка тяготило ее. Нет. Ей просто претило оставаться с ним вдвоем, наедине. И даже сейчас, когда он стоял на пороге, а за спиной у него были дождь и улица, Изабелле казалось, будто...

"Вот он сейчас распахнет полы своего плаща, такого же огромного как и все в нем, и накроет меня черной мокрой тканью с головой, будто бы и нет меня вовсе, — думала Изабелла. — Но я ведь буду чувствовать... щеками буду прижиматься к его груди и ощущать жар, который идет от нее... или же... холод?"

— Миссис Клируотер дома, — сказала с запозданием Белла, нужно же ей было как-то скрыть свое смущение и, прогнав в очередной раз непрошенные мысли, хоть что-то сказать.

— Мистер Блэк, — бесцветно произнесла спустившаяся наконец Сью, вставая у Беллы за спиной и кладя руки девушке на плечи.

— Мистер Блэк спрашивал отца, — пробормотала Изабелла. Щеки ее покраснели.

— Мистер Свон не пришел еще. Он возвращается поздно. Мы бы пригласили вас пройти в дом, мистер Блэк, — продолжала Сью, — но не хочется утруждать кого-либо пустым ожиданием. Навряд ли вы дождетесь.

— Отчего же, миссис Клируотер? Я терпеливый — подожду и дождусь.

— Не думаю, что ваше дело является столь срочным, мистер Блэк. Наверняка все это можно отложить до утра, и утром уже поговорить, — отвечала с завидным упорством Сью. Пальцы ее с каждой новой репликой Блэка все сильнее сжимали плечи Беллы. Девушка терпела молча и даже не пробовала шевельнуться. Она понимала, что сама никогда бы не смогла столь бесцеремонно и до такой степени бестактно с кем-то, тем более, с мистером Блэком, говорить.

Но и Джейкоб Блэк не желал раньше времени сдаваться. Стеснение его как ветром сдуло. Не тем ли ветром, что гнал по небу тучи и приносил с улицы дождь?

— Возможно, вы предложите мне отужинать, мисс Свон? — обратился Джейкоб к Белле. Сью Клируотер он решил игнорировать. Есть ли смысл в том, чтобы биться непрерывно головой о неприступную стену, коей была экономка, похожая больше на наседку, защищавшую свое гнездо, чем на прислугу?

— Мы сядем ужинать не раньше, чем мистер Свон придет, — ответила Сью.

— Проходите. Ужин уже готов, мистер Блэк, — ответила мисс Свон.

Пальцы миссис Клируотер исчезли в тот же миг с плеч девушки — экономка шагнула назад и скрутила фартук свободной левой рукой, в то время как правой то ли ловила воздух, то ли пыталась отмахнуться от сливавшейся с темнотой прихожей внушительной фигуры мистера Блэка, как никогда решительно двигавшегося на нее.

— В гостиную, мисс Свон? — уточнил он небрежно.

— Я провожу вас, — проговорила Изабелла.

— Нет нужды. Я был здесь при Йохансоне.

— Проходите на кухню, мистер Блэк. Мы не... не привыкли к... — девушка замялась на секунду, но тут же продолжила: — Стол, что стоит на кухне, достаточно широк и удобен, да и помещение просторное, — попробовала она объяснить, — и... и там теплее.

— Я думал, вы не испытываете нужды в угле, вам должны были...

— Вам ли не знать, мистер Блэк, — вмешалась в разговор следовавшая за Беллой тенью Сью, — что дом этот стоит на холме, ветер в трубе так и свищет, стекла в оконных рамах дрожат — того и гляди расколются. Сколько угля не кидай в печь — толку никакого. Только Йохансон с семейством мог десять лет жить в этой дырявой коробке и не роптать.

— Миссис Клируотер, — воскликнула Изабелла, испугавшись. Ведь подобными словами экономка могла обидеть мистера Блэка, более того — разозлить. Чем бы это грозило отцу? Потерей места?

— Успокойтесь, миссис Клируотер, — сказал Джейкоб холодно.

"Будто бы и не слушал ее вовсе", — подумала Белла, отметив заодно, что, усаживаясь за стол, мистер Блэк выбрал не место девушки у стены, и не то, которое облюбовала Сью, а отцовское. Во главе стола. Не как гость. Как хозяин.

Изабелла тихо опустилась на стул рядом и коснулась кончиками пальцев скатерти, вышитой красными цветами по краям. Девушка опустила взгляд и принялась слушать перезвон ложек, вилок и тарелок, доставаемых Сью.

— Что у нас... — хотел спросить Джейкоб, но не успел.

— Брюквенное пюре, — оборвав его, ответила миссис Клируотер.

— И...

— Брюквенное пюре, мистер Блэк.

— Не предложите выпить? — все не сдавался гость.

— Сидр, — коротко бросила Сью.

Джейкоб скривился, не сдержавшись, и отказался бы верно от ужина, но порция липкой горячей каши уже успела шлепнуться в тарелку перед ним.

— У отца есть виски. И если вы... — попробовала повернуть все в иное русло Изабелла.

— Не стоит. Не стоит беспокоиться, — улыбнулся Блэк, взявшись за ложку.

— И солонина. У нас ведь осталась солонина, миссис Клируотер?

Сью ничего не ответила. Всем своим видом она выказывала недовольство, а чтобы не говорить, жевала свою кашу как можно более тщательно.

— И к чаю будет пирог. Яблочный. У миссис Клируотер он получается замечательно, впрочем, как и все остальное, так что...

— А вы, мисс Свон, готовите? — спросил Блэк.

— Я... даже... не знаю. Скорее, наверно, нет. Раньше всегда готовила мама, а потом мы жили у мистера Вольтури, и там была кухарка. Я... не подхожу к плите. Боюсь обжечься, — девушка вновь опустила взгляд и принялась размазывать ужин по тарелке. Остывшее пюре превратилось теперь в забавный узор и если раньше оно выглядело просто малоаппетитным, то теперь казалось вовсе несъедобным. И казалось это не только Изабелле. Джейкобу, отложившему свою ложку далеко в сторону, безусловно, тоже.

— Значит, вы совсем не готовите? — уточнил он.

— Получается, что совсем.

— Наверно, шьете?

— Иногда. Бывает. Редко. Очень редко...

У Джейкоба еще много вопросов крутилось в голове, и он задал бы их непременно, но разговор не получался. Односложные ответы девушки превращали беседу в некое подобие допроса, да и плотно сомкнувшая губы Сью смотрела исподлобья. "Убирайся! Отправляйся туда, откуда появился!" — показывала она всем своим видом.

Когда пришел черед пирога, Джейкоб предложил помочь его разрезать, но предложение это, как и все прочее от Блэка исходящее, было принято в штыки.

— Из тех самых яблок? — спросил Джейкоб, разозлившись.

— О чем вы, мистер Блэк? — тут же насторожилась Сью.

— Из чего вы пекли пирог, миссис Клируотер, из тех яблок, которые пожаловал вам колдун? Не боитесь отравиться?

Нож выпал из рук Сью, глаза загорелись недобрым огнем.

— О чем вы, мистер Блэк?

— Значит, боитесь, — усмехнулся Блэк.

— Мне лучше выйти, — прошептала Сью, встав. Ее стул неприятно скрипнул и пополз. По полу. Уголок скатерти задрался. Как и широкие ситцевые юбки. Миссис Клируотер не просто вышла в соседнюю комнату. Она ушла наверх, оставив здесь Беллу одну. Наедине с Блэком.

Девушка поднялась легонько, но большая горячая рука живо поймала ее руки, удержав за запястья и заставив вновь сесть.

— Знаете, почему она убежала? — спросил вполголоса Блэк.

Белла сидела неподвижно, но взгляд больше не отводила. Ей нравилось следить за приглушенным блеском устремленных на нее темных глаз, не таких манящих как вчерашние зеленые, но столь же привлекательных. В них читалась решимость, та самая решимость, которой Изабелле не всегда хватало.

— Не знаете, мисс Свон? — повторил Блэк.

"Черный. И одет в черное. И глаза. И волосы. Черный. И большой", — думала Белла, продолжая глядеть на Джейкоба и молчать.

Прошло несколько минут, и он готов уже был вновь открыть рот. Чтобы дать наконец ответ, которого сама Белла не знала, но постучали в дверь. Девушка поднялась стремительно и побежала в прихожую, цепляясь за углы и все на своем пути задевая. Чарли Свон пришел.


	7. Глава 7

**Глава 7**

Полдня Чарли Свон провел в своем новом кабинете, тесном и душном. Стопка контрактов, приготовленная накануне Блэком, удручала его и видом, и весом. Неясные каракули, выведенные жидкими чернилами. Ободранные листы, измазанные чем-то сладким, потому липким. И трогательные останки мух поверх всего этого. То ли кладбище в миниатюре, то ли поле боя. "И победа явно не на нашей стороне", — думалось Свону. Так и подмывало схватить щенка — Блэка младшего — за шиворот да ткнуть мордой в собственное дерьмо, а потом повозить как следует. Чтобы костюмчик не так уже претенциозно сидел. Но стоило подумать об этом, как мысли вновь возвращались к мухам, водившимся здесь, судя по всему, в изобилии. Не зимой, конечно, и не осенью. А вот летом...

— Что же с потолком-то случилось? Откуда копоть? — спросил Чарли, оказавшись в этой грязной дыре, именуемой кабинетом, впервые.

— Весной уголь кончился, а мистеру Блэку не терпелось согреться. Топили еловыми ветками, — отвечал Ньютон — молодой человек, занимавший одному черту известно какую должность.

Впрочем, это ведь было всего лишь первым впечатлением о нем. Через неделю Чарли Свон имел удовольствие сделать уже другие выводы касательно персоны Майкла Ньютона. Шнырь. Именно так новый управляющий решил именовать голубоглазого блондина с квадратной, видимо, от излишнего количества информации об окружающих — всех и каждом — головой.

— Еловыми ветками? — уточнил Чарли, недопонимая.

— Пьяные ведь были, — улыбнулся Ньтон. — Мистер Блэк обещал доллар тому, кто первым добежит до леса и оприходует елку.

— Как потом в дыму-то не задохнулись? — спросил Свон, стряхивая с намертво закрывавших окна занавесок пыль и кашляя при этом.

— Как-то... — пожал плечами Ньютон перед тем как по-настоящему возмутиться: — Мистер Свон! Что же вы со шторами делаете? Бог с вами, мистер Свон, — причитал парень, собирая с пола грязную сальную ткань, минуту назад еще успешно висевшую, а теперь жестоко сорванную с крючков. Со всех крючков. Разом.

— Выброси. Или вели выбросить. И найди кого-нибудь, чтобы вымыли окно.

— Как же так, мистер Свон...

— Не найдешь никого — сам вымой!

Легче было сказать, чем сделать. Приказы здесь не любили. И неважно совсем кто их отдает. Хоть сам Господь Бог. Заткнут уши да зажуют табаком, а потом тебе же в харю и плюнут. Даже Новый Орлеан ни в какое сравнение не шел с происходившим здесь... дерьмом.

И не проявления характера ждали все эти дикие люди. Грубая физическая сила — вот чего они жаждали и перед чем готовы были преклоняться. Грози им ружьем сколько угодно — толку никакого, но стоит ударить прикладом по голове и... и тебя начинают понимать. И не только понимать — иногда даже слушать.

— Дерьмо! — выругался Чарли, отбрасывая в сторону очередной неправильно составленный контракт. Массивный сейф в дальнем углу комнаты тихо вопил от безысходности и пустоты. Он, так же как и все здесь, хотел денег. Да вот только не получал.

— Закрыть завод — последнее дело, мистер Свон. Последнее, что бы я вам посоветовал, — объяснял накануне Билли Блэк. За чаем.

Старший Блэк был уважаемым человеком, достойным, но... Но какого черта он позволил чуть ли не полностью спустить в трубу состояние, нажитое непосильным трудом, и загубить бизнес, процветающее предприятие? Преклонный возраст — еще не причина бросать все и сдаваться.

— Но вы наняты на должность управляющего, мистер Свон. Я доверяю вам как самому себе. Поэтому и решайте. Решайте сами, — задумчиво изучая подгорелые гренки, говорил Блэк.

— Денег в обрез, и платить за выход рабочим — непозволительная роскошь.

— Платить за выход — роскошь?

— Платить только за выход, мистер Блэк. Они не делают ничего. Сидят от звонка до звонка, полностью все игнорируя.

— Радуйтесь, что они ничего не делают, мистер Свон. И учтите, что их много, а вы один. Думайте дважды прежде чем что-то предпринять.

— Но разве вы...

— Я умываю руки. Дела вам переданы. Разбирайтесь теперь.

— В таком случае, — произнес Чарли, выдержав паузу, — завтра вечером я сообщу им о закрытии завода на три дня.

— До конца недели? — уточнил Блэк.

— Да. И отправлю всех желающих на лесопилку. А желающие будут, я думаю. Есть все хотят.

— Работа на лесопилке оплачивается не так. Да и... К чему квалифицированному специалисту ворочать бревна, срывая себе на этом спину?

— К тому, что целых три контракта горят. Заказчики в первую очередь не мебель с нас требуют, а древесину. А Сэм Улей, ваш мастер, только и знает, что жаловаться на нехватку рук. Посмотрим, что этот малый скажет после того, как руки я ему обеспечу.

— Станет требовать голову, мистер Свон. Руками ведь нужно как-то управлять.

Чарли не понял тогда шутки Блэка, а вот выражение его лица запомнил. Так же четко он запомнил и выражения других уже лиц. Лиц рабочих, выслушивающих его в конце дня: поначалу молча, и только потом... шумно.

Трудно было определить, что именно создавало шум. Были здесь и перешептывания, и кашель, и короткие выкрики, и удары тяжелыми каблуками грубых ботинок по полу. Да что говорить! Взгляды! Казалось, что даже взгляды, щедро кидаемые Свону, на Свона и в сторону Свона, не молча пропадают в полумраке просторного фабричного помещения, а орут, причем орут наверняка что-то непечатное и непременно злое.

— Это временная мера. И еще раз повторяю — вынужденная, — объяснял Чарли Свон не им, а скорее себе самому.

И вот теперь, завершив собрание и определившись с делами, не со всеми, а только с теми, которые нужно было доделать сегодня, Чарли остался в своем кабинете совершенно один. Шум стих, остались только недобрые мысли в голове, смешанные с предчувствием чего-то нехорошего. И тишина. Гробовая. Мало того, что все станки были выключены и не доносилось больше из четырех смежных цехов привычных перестукиваний, гомона, шуршания и свиста — даже мухи не летали и не жужжали над головой.

"Не то время года", — успокаивал себя Чарли. И тут... вздрогнул: кто-то подошел к двери его кабинета с той стороны, и этот кто-то стоял сейчас у самого порога и ждал. Или просто слушал. Прошло минут десять прежде чем странный гость решился постучать. Мистер Свон встал медленно и потянулся за ключом от сейфа. Револьвер ему вручил Билли Блэк. Не вчера, а двумя днями раньше. Вчера же напомнил о нем и посоветовал держать всегда заряженным и под рукой. Чарли навряд ли воспринял всерьез дружеское пожелание старика Блэка. Но то было вчера. Сегодня ситуация изменилась. Сегодня он видел лица рабочих, лишенных зарплаты и привычного занятия на целых три дня, и оружие, запрятанное глубоко в сейфе, вполне могло пригодиться. Кто знает, что у этих людей в головах?

— Кто там? — спросил Свон.

— Ньютон, мистер Свон, — ответили из-за двери.

Чарли держал револьвер у самой груди, у сердца. И только линялый пиджак, привычно расстегнутый, скрывал его крепко сжимавшую оружие руку.

— Мистер Свон? — удивился Ньютон. Парень был догадлив и сразу смекнул что к чему. Хватило одного взгляда.

— Что случилось, Ньютон?

— Мистер Свон, я... — едва заметная пауза, и вот уже его руки оказались выставленными ладонями вверх где-то на уровне плеч, глаза превратились в ярко-синие из голубых, — я просто поговорить пришел или... или даже поддержать. Не подумайте ничего дурного, Бога ради, мистер Свон.

Парень моргнул дважды, и... Чарли рассмеялся.

"Дурак ты, Свон! — подумал Чарли. — Кого ты боишься здесь, в своем кабинете, на своем заводе? Кого пристрелить собираешься? Себя самого? Ньютона?.."

— Садись, Майки. Давай, что же ты? — стараясь говорить как можно более мягко, обратился к перепуганному парню Свон.

Тот вышел на середину кабинета и пододвинул себе стул. Не руками, все еще неестественно приподнятыми, а ногой. Словно цирковой акробат, зацепился он носком ботинка за ножку грубо сколоченного стула, а потом выгнулся дугой и пяткой уперся в пол, боясь потерять равновесие... Сел.

Чарли открыл верхний ящик стола и бросил туда извлеченный из-за пазухи револьвер. Металл ударился о дерево. Ключ в замке щелкнул.

— Так зачем ты здесь? — упираясь обеими руками в столешницу, переспросил мистер Свон.

Черты Ньютона смягчились, глаза посветлели, и только выступившие на лбу капельки пота напоминали о пережитом страхе.

— Я пришел поддержать вас в вашем решении, мистер Свон. И... передать... от рабочих... нескольких... Никто ведь не хочет терять свое место. Тем более, все, почти все... Понимаем мы, в общем, что дела идут плохо, а вы... человек знающий, судя по всему. И раз вы говорите, что надо на лесопилку идти, то пойдем. Говорите грузить вагоны — погрузим. И я... список есть... — промямлил Ньютон, извлекая из нагрудного кармана сложенную вчетверо бумажку, — список тех, кого завтра ждать на лесопилке.

— Передай им, что я заплачу вдвойне, — забирая список, произнес Свон, — а тем, кто отличится — втройне. Передашь?

— Я передам, но...

— Говори, Ньютон.

— Ребята с завода, кто согласился на лесопилке помочь, ну, и остальные тоже. Наши, в общем... Их на лесопилке не жалуют. Да и они... Под Сэмом ходить не будут. Если только вы, мистер Свон, отдельного бригадира назначите...

— Под Сэмом не будут, а под тобой будут? — усмехнулся Свон.

— Я человек маленький.

Ньютон умолк. Да и Чарли не горел желанием продолжать, но узнать имя нужно было.

— Кого? — спросил он по прошествии минуты.

— Тайлера Кроули.

— Передай мистеру Кроули, чтобы собрал людей завтра в семь. Чтобы все были. Всем пришедшим заплачу вдвое больше обычного. Мистеру Кроули как бригадиру.

— Я передам, мистер Свон, — встав со своего стула, произнес Майки, — и...

— Есть что-то еще, Ньютон?

— Нет, мистер Свон. Просто... просто будьте завтра осторожны, когда... когда поедете... через лес.

— Мне не впервой ездить лесом, Ньютон, — улыбнулся Свон.

Сумерки упали на город. Скрылось за кронами деревьев солнце, потемнело небо, заморосил дождь. После ухода Ньютона прошло не больше часа. Но сколько же всего обдумать, взвесить, решить, оценить успел за это время Свон! И вновь в его руках оказался револьвер, вновь предчувствие беды заволокло красной пеленой глаза и забило, словно пробками, уши.

"К черту лес! — произнес мистер Свон, спускаясь по лестнице. — Почему я должен бояться? Нет там ни ведьм, ни колдунов, ни разбойников. Это всего лишь лес. Обыкновенный лес".

— Дорога здесь одна, — объяснял неделю назад Блэк младший, — поэтому вряд ли вы заблудитесь, мистер Свон. К тому же, здание завода стоит на самом отшибе. Деревья там давно уже вырубили, но застраивать не стали — город растет в противоположную сторону, здесь же вокзал, завод и складские помещения. И пустырь. А за пустырем начинается лес. Сама лесопилка в двух милях, но старые делянки располагаются и ближе. Правда, дорога в любом случае одна. Если не будете никуда сворачивать, не заблудитесь.

Чарли так и делал сейчас: пересек сначала пустырь, а потом двигался все время по прямой. Зачем он направляется в сторону лесопилки, Свон не знал. Хотя, он ведь по большому счету и не думал об этом: лишь натягивал поводья своего мерина время от времени да старался смотреть вперед, а не по сторонам. Чтобы ни на что не отвлечься.

Так бы он и ехал до самой делянки, если бы не усилившийся дождь. Только промокнув до нитки, мистер Свон начал соображать, что поступок его — нечто совершенно иррациональное, более того, ненужное и даже вредное. К чему скакать на ночь глядя по лесу, когда дома ждут тебя горячий ужин и мягкая постель?

"Кого, а главное, в чем ты пытаешься убедить, Свон?" — спрашивал он себя мысленно и поворачивал уже назад, но, остановившись на мгновение... увидел...

Пальцы сами сложились как должно им было сложиться, рука взлетела в воздух со скоростью, испугавшей бы любого. И вот оно — крестное знамение, а вслед за ним слова молитвы, с детства знакомой, самой простой.

Девушка в алом платье, стоявшая сначала за спиной у Чарли, а теперь уже прямо перед глазами, улыбнулась его отчаянным попыткам защититься и отступила в сторону. Огромный волк вышел на дорогу. Мистер Свон вскрикнул и схватился за сердце мокрой холодной рукой. Никогда еще не видел он зверя страшнее: добрые три фута от лап до кончиков ушей, все пять от морды до хвоста, а если с хвостом считать — и того больше; желтые глаза ярко блестели... и оскал!

Девушка гладила зверя по голове и придерживала за что-то. Ледяной дождь бил ее прямо по открытой груди, полы плаща теребил ветер. И улыбка... Ее поистине дьявольская улыбка стала последним, что Чарли смог разглядеть перед тем как упал.

"На мужа моего, Гарри, напал в лесу волк. И загрыз. Насмерть", — вспомнились Свону слова миссис Клируотер.

— Волк! — вопил, не переставая Свон, пока взбесившийся мерин тащил его по размокшей под дождем лесной дороге.

Ударившись об очередную кочку головой, Чарли забылся. Черным саваном накрыло его сознание. Отдохновение и освобождение пришли на смену ужасу, еще мгновение назад охватывавшему его без остатка... полностью.

— Мистер... очнитесь. Откройте же вы глаза, в конце концов! Мистер, — повторял кто-то снова и снова.

Чужие холодные пальцы порхали по шее и по лицу. Девушка. Она! Дьяволица в красном стояла перед Чарли на коленях и улыбалась все так же отвязно как и...

"Сколько же времени прошло? Где я?" — спрашивал он мысленно.

Мистер Свон лежал в грязи поперек дороги, кругом были деревья. И волк! Зверь примостился у него в ногах и нюхал сапоги Свона. Девушка в красном никоим образом не препятствовала этому. Напротив, она теребила густую шерсть животного своей маленькой аккуратной рукой и улыбалась, не переставая. Мерина видно не было.

Как ему удалось встать, Чарли не помнил. Помнил только, как бежал: не оглядываясь и все время прямо.

— Папа! — воскликнула стоявшая в дверях дочь, и тут же отвернулась.

За те два часа, что мистер Свон добирался до дома, дождь смыл с него часть грязи — с волос, в основном, и с лица. Одежда: рубаха, пиджак, штаны, сапоги — все это выглядело далеко не лучшим образом.

— Изабелла, где Сью? — спросил Чарли. — Мне нужно...

Договорить мистер Свон не успел: его оборвал на полуслове появившийся из гостиной Джейкоб Блэк.

"Чертовщина! Кругом одна чертовщина!" — кое-как отряхиваясь, подумал Свон.


	8. Глава 8

**Глава 8**

— Что-то случилось, мистер Свон? Ваш костюм... Соблаговолите... — заговорил Блэк.

— Мистер Блэк? — остановил его Чарли. — Какими судьбами? Здесь? У нас? — Свон сделал несколько шагов в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. — Миссис Клируотер! — закричал он. — Миссис Клируотер, спуститесь же!

— Мне лучше уйти, — пробормотала Изабелла. — Позволите? — спросила она, глядя на Блэка — не на отца.

— Накрой на стол, Белла, — окрикнул девушку Чарли, пока та не успела еще скрыться на кухне, — и пригласи мистера Блэка. Он голоден, должно быть.

— Ни к чему, мистер Свон. Мы отужинали уже. Не дождавшись вас, — вмешался Джейкоб.

— Вот как... — пробормотал Чарли.

— Мистер Свон! — ахнула бесшумно появившаяся в прихожей миссис Клируотер.

— Есть в доме горячая вода? — спросил у нее Свон.

— Это подождет, мистер Свон, я должен поговорить с вами. Дело... — вновь перебил Джейкоб.

— Какое еще дело? — поинтересовался Свон. Его начинала забавлять граничившая с хамством настойчивость беспутного наследника отцовских миллионов. "Мнимых миллионов", — поправил Чарли сам себя мысленно. Ведь если в ближайшее время ситуация на фабрике и лесопилке не изменится к лучшему, львиная доля состояния старика Билли просто исчезнет. Растворится.

— Мне сказали... Надежный человек сказал... — начал Джейкоб, но тут же осекся. — Это не для чужих ушей, — прошептал он, покосившись на миссис Клируотер.

— Прислуги боитесь? — произнес Чарли вкрадчиво.

Сью не устроило подобное к ней обращение: с одной стороны излишняя подозрительность, а с другой — и вовсе полное пренебрежение. Не этого она ждала от Свона, соглашаясь переехать к нему в дом. Она вся вспыхнула ярчайшим пламенем и подобрала юбки, то ли готовясь к глухой обороне, то ли намереваясь напасть. "Кто же поймет этих женщин?" — заключил Чарли, глядя на свою экономку исподлобья и пытаясь хотя бы в мыслях обосновать как ее поведение, неожиданно агрессивное, так и те эмоции, что одна за другой проявлялись на ее раскрасневшемся лице.

— Прошу в кабинет, мистер Блэк, — махнув рукой, сказал Чарли, вслед за чем пошел к нужной двери, стараясь не наступать на выцветший половик, небрежно брошенный в прихожей. Ни к чему здесь были лишние следы — и без того грязно.

— Кроули и его люди замышляют недоброе. Зря вы перешли Тайлеру дорогу — сто раз еще успеете об этом пожалеть, — выпалил Джейкоб без каких-либо предисловий.

Чарли плюхнулся в кресло, стоявшее у окна и достал из ящика стола трубку, намереваясь закурить. Свон знал лучше кого бы то ни было, что хороший табак — дорогое удовольствие, и если до своей женитьбы на Рене он мог отказывать себе в еде и одежде, тратясь на курево, то остепенившись понял насколько важно отучиться от пагубной привычки, подобно ненасытному ростовщику выкачивавшей из него доллар за долларом. Полностью отказаться от трубки Чарли не смог, зато сумел взять за правило обращаться к ней лишь в минуты острой необходимости. Табак успокаивал.

— Что значит "Кроули и его люди"? — усмехнулся Чарли, выуживая уголек из разожженного специально к его приходу камина.

— Шутки шутить вздумали? — обиделся Блэк.

— Почему же, мистер Блэк? Я серьезен. А вот вы со своими досужими слухами...

— Приди я к вам всего лишь со слухами, рассказал бы как вашу дочь за глаза кликают ведьмой, и как про вашу экономку судачат будто бы она сожительствует с преподобным Вебером и даже осчастливила нашего пастора ребенком лет эдак пятнадцать назад. Вебер тогда не был еще столь набожен. Так говорят.

— Замолчите! Я и без этих баек знаю, что бесполезно ждать от вас чего-то полезного или хотя бы осмысленного, без толку чего-то _вообще_ от вас ждать, — громким шепотом возмущался Чарли.

Пламя камина не в силах было согреть его. Согреть быстро. Мокрая рубашка и порванный пиджак, казалось, так и срослись с телом, будто бы навсегда к нему прилипнув. Вторая кожа, а вместе с ней сырость, мох, трава и грязь.

— Они готовят засаду на той дороге, что ведет к лесопилке. Возможно, будут стрелять. Или организуют несчастный случай, — не сдаваясь, говорил Джейкоб, — как это было с Йохансоном, Гарри Клируотером и моим отцом. Результат налицо, и здесь, думаю, достаточно просто видеть — не обязательно мне верить.

— Кто такой этот Йохансон? — все еще продолжая нервно улыбаться, спросил Свон.

— Неужели миссис Клируотер вам о нем не говорила? — совершенно искренне удивился Джейкоб. — Совсем не узнаю эту старую болтунью, наполовину уже выжившую из ума! Йохансон жил здесь до вас, жил в вашем доме.

— Не имею привычки брать в голову подобные пустяки, мистер Блэк, а что касается Гарри Клируотера... — Чарли остановился на мгновение и выпустил клуб дыма изо рта, в горле с непривычки першило и хотелось кашлять, но Свон сдержался: — Гарри Клируотера загрыз в лесу волк. Я сам сегодня видел и этого волка, и ведьму, у которой он на услужении. И знаете, Блэк, в волков я верю охотнее, чем в вашу наиглупейшую теорию заговора. Сами подумайте, зачем Кроули все это?

Услышав от Чарли Свона о "ведьме и волке", Джейкоб подумал не о причинах, которыми руководствовался Кроули, а о Лее Клируотер, и чертыхнулся вполголоса, вслед за чем умолк. Он не любил обсуждать все это, не любил хотя бы потому... потому что не понимал и доли той преданности и того слепого обожания, что светились в глазах пропащей дочки Сью в тот момент, когда рука ее крепко сжимала руку Мейсена — Эдварда Мейсена — чудаковатого и угрюмого отшельника, купившего у Билли прошлой осенью почти развалившийся от старости и непогоды дом на краю леса. И вроде бы не было в этом Мейсене ничего особенного, да вот только слухи. Слухи, сплетни и домыслы необычайно длинным шлейфом тянулись за этим человеком и его ручным волком, пугавшим всех и каждого желтым оскалом и желтыми плошками глаз. Так уж повелось, что те, кто родился и вырос в здешних диких местах, относились с подозрением к волкам и прочей лесной нечисти...

— Кроули не при чем, — произнес Джейкоб. — Это человек. Какой-то человек из Брайтенвилля.

— Не утруждайте себя придумыванием, мистер Блэк, — сказал Чарли. На этот раз спокойно. Там, где кончается реальность и начинается вымысел, эмоции теряют право на существование, впрочем, как и мимика, жесты.

— Почему вы не верите мне, мистер Свон? Откуда в вас эта злость?

Грязные засаленные шторы и коричневый потолок. И дохлые мухи. Это стояло у Чарли перед глазами. "Никому не верить", — крутилось в мыслях.

— Не берите в голову, мистер Блэк, а если... ситуация с мистером Кроули и тем... — Свон многозначительно приподнял брови и быстро опустил их. И улыбнулся, прежде чем продолжить: — тем другим человеком... якобы из Брайтенвилля беспокоит вас настолько, что вы готовы беспокоить меня по этому поводу, то... Почему бы вам не переговорить со своим отцом, мистер Блэк? Разве не он здесь всему голова? А я... Кто я? Всего лишь управляющий.

— Ваше сегодняшнее решение было удобным поводом. Вы не жилец, мистер Свон. Они не дадут вам.

— Идите с этим к отцу, мистер Блэк. Возможно, ему действительно есть чего бояться, — вновь усмехнулся Свон.

— Он, так же как и вы, не желает меня слушать, — прошептал Джейкоб, стоя уже у самой двери.

— Вам следует задуматься, возможно, почему люди не желают вас слушать, — бросил Чарли, откладывая прочь свою трубку. Даже курение не приносило ему никакого удовольствия этим вечером, а слова Джейкоба... Верь — не верь, но когда тебя вот так запросто называют живым мертвецом, когда, глядя в лицо, пророчат смерть, причем смерть далеко не от старости, любой начнет переживать и волноваться. Хотя в данной ситуации мистер Свон волновался скорее не за себя, а за свою дочь, юную и беззащитную, когда-то такую открытую, искреннюю, теперь же замкнутую, нелюдимую. Что с ней будет, оставь он ее одну в этом жестоком мире лгунов, убийц и мошенников? Нет! Нельзя позволять себе даже думать о подобном. Нельзя верить байкам Джейкоба Блэка.

— Увидимся, мистер Свон, — открывая дверь, говорил Джейкоб.

Он двинулся в коридор, все еще не пытаясь обернуться и все еще глядя в сторону оставшегося в кабинете Свона, и не заметил Изабеллу, шедшую из гостиной в кухню. Девушка вскрикнула, почувствовав опасную близость чужого плеча, и подалась назад, но с ее больной ногой не так-то просто было удержать равновесие. Она полетела на пол, и только грубые ругательства Чарли заставили Джейкоба среагировать на это... вовремя. Блэк выдохнул с облегчением, поняв, что держит мисс Свон за талию обеими руками. Крепко-крепко. И чувствует как трепещет сердце у нее в груди.

— Все хорошо? — спросил он очень тихо.

Изабелла зажмурилась. Никогда еще чужие губы не были так близко, никогда еще чужое дыхание — горячее и почему-то очень мокрое — не опаляло ее шею своим загадочным невидимым огнем, пуская по всему телу череду мурашек, настолько же волнующих, насколько и неожиданных.

— Мистер Блэк, — прошептала девушка.

— Я дико извиняюсь. Я заговорился и не видел, — пытался он объясниться, в то время как его руки, живя собственной, одной им известной жизнью, все крепче обхватывали талию Изабеллы — гибкую даже в корсете из китового уса и невероятно тонкую.

— Пустите меня, мистер Блэк, — чуть ли не сквозь слезы попросила Изабелла. Он тут же отстранился, не понимая, что именно стало причиной столь резкой смены настроения девушки. Мисс Свон казалась ему достаточно веселой в течение всего вечера.

— Иди к себе, Изабелла, — сказал стоявший в дверном проеме Чарли. Он вновь держал в руках трубку, и ему не нравилось то, как вел себя с его дочерью Джейкоб. Не нравилось не потому что он был против чего-то, а потому что Чарли знал: это не нравится Изабелле.

Прикосновения, чрезмерное внимание, пристальные взгляды и даже слова — все то, чему любая шестнадцатилетняя девчонка была бы только рада, с некоторых пор ввергало его собственную дочь в настоящую панику. Она просто боялась. Боялась чужих людей. Мужчин в особенности.

Мистера Свона это угнетало. Он не видел причин столь странного поведения дочери, не видел или не хотел видеть и не знал даже когда, как давно началась эта истерия и закончится ли. В одном Чарли был уверен на все сто: при жизни Рене Изабелла была другой.

— Белла! — позвал он девушку.

Та была уже у лестницы. Слез на ее лице Чарли не заметил — она их стерла тыльной стороной ладони.

— Иди... — кивнул мистер Свон дочери и снова обратился к Джейкобу: — Доброй ночи, мистер Блэк, — сказал он наследнику миллионов. — Надеюсь увидеть вас на лесопилке. Завтра.

— Доброй ночи, — ответил растерянно теребивший свои перчатки Джейкоб.

Он все еще чувствовал в кончиках пальцев тот беспокойный ритм, в котором билось сердце мисс Свон или же попросту Беллы, и то безграничное тепло, что сотней невидимых нитей от нее исходило.


	9. Глава 9

**Глава 9**

Поднявшись в комнату, Изабелла разделась догола и подошла к зеркалу. Увидеть себя полностью девушке не удалось: резная деревянная рама кончалась как раз там, где начинался темный треугольник волос, курчавившихся между ног и чуть выше. Щеки мисс Свон заалели стыдливым румянцем, и прическа была стремительно разобрана. Захотелось вдруг спустить вниз все эти аккуратно зачесанные, заделанные в тяжелый пучок шелковистые пряди и прикрыться ими. Хотя бы грудь, идеально симметричные холмики которой венчали твердые горошины сосков, ноющих и всем своим видом молящих о прикосновении. Плотный узел невысказанного желания нестерпимым грузом тянул живот, глаза горели странным блеском. Изабелла прикрыла их в попытке сбежать от незнакомки, смотревшей на нее из зеркала и отвернулась. Прилегла на кровать.

Вспомнила руки мистера Блэка, трогавшего ее так, как никто никогда раньше не трогал. Те чувства, что родились у нее в сердце в течение единственной минуты одновременно и желанной и запретной близости с ним, пугали девушку. И будто бы каленым железом жгли внизу живота и между ног, где столь явственно ощущалась пульсация, совершенно незнакомая, отчего полностью, целиком, без остатка хотелось сжаться, превратившись в мельчайшую песчинку и раствориться, смешавшись с миллионом таких же песчинок. Их так любовно ласкают волны на закате. Так нежно, трепетно, не причиняя ни крупицы боли.

Мистер Блэк не такой! Его забота и его участие казались Изабелле наигранными и притворными, такими же фальшивыми как и улыбки мистера Вольтури в Новом Орлеане...

"Нельзя! Нельзя это вспоминать и об этом думать!" — поправила себя девушка и тут же поджала губки, будто бы в страхе, что проговорится ненароком.

— Нельзя! — произнесла Изабелла громко. Сцепленные в замок руки легли на грудь, пальцы расслабились, коснувшись теплого бархата прозрачной как фарфор кожи, у шеи бледной и почти белой, а если бережно спуститься ниже — темно-розовой и такой тонкой, что видна каждая прожилка, находящаяся в радиусе столь желанного круга, отмеченного по центру маленькой острой вершиной, и твердой одновременно, и податливой... живой...

— Мисс Свон? — позвала миссис Клируотер. — Изабелла? — сопровождая свой окрик настойчивым стуком в дверь, спрашивала экономка.

Вскочив с кровати в мгновение ока, девушка извлекла длинную белую ночную рубашку из верхнего ящика комода и облачилась в нее так же быстро как, должно быть, одеваются солдаты, поднятые среди ночи внезапной тревогой. Впрочем, ночь не успела еще до конца вступить в свои права: за окном было темно, но осенью рано темнеет; часы в гостиной не показывали и десяти, когда Изабелла в последний раз на них смотрела.

— Ты спала, милая? — поинтересовалась Сью, судя по всему в полной мере удовлетворившись и внешним видом девушки, и ее почти правдоподобным зевком.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Изабелла.

— Нет, что ты... Всего лишь твой отец просил перед сном к тебе зайти и проверить как ты.

Сью улыбнулась и обернула фартуком руку, не находя ей другого применения и другого места. Этой невероятно энергичной женщине всегда слишком трудно было просто стоять, ничего не делая. Везде она ставила себе какую-то определенную цель, и ото всюду уходила сразу же как только цель оказывалась достигнутой, а поручение выполненным. Сью развернулась...

— Миссис Клируотер! — остановила ее девушка.

— Изабелла?

— Мистер Блэк... какой он? — задала она вопрос.

— Какой?.. — уточнила Сью, не до конца еще понимая.

— Хороший ли он человек, миссис Клируотер, добрый ли? — спросила девушка.

— О чем ты, милая? — насторожилась Сью. — Он предлагал тебе что-то? О чем вы с ним на кухне говорили?

— Ни о чем...

— Он больше не придет к нам в дом. Ни к чему тебе с ним видеться. Занимайся лучше музыкой и помогай миссис Чейни с уроками в школе и с пьесой, а с мистером Блэком я объяснюсь, милая. Спи спокойно, — целуя в лоб, напутствовала Сью.

Спокойный сон остался лишь в мечтах да в словах, слетевших с пухлых губ экономки и невесомой дымкой растворившихся в плотном воздухе редко проветриваемой комнаты. Той ночью Изабелла дважды просыпалась, дважды вскакивала с постели в холодном поту и цеплялась за ворот рубашки обеими руками будто бы в страхе, что кто-то темный и большой схватит за горло слишком сильно и задушит.

Под утро она вновь видела мистера Вольтури — не воочию, а лишь в одном из ставших уже привычными кошмаров.

Он стоял перед ней весь растрепанный и стирал темно-красную кровь со своей расцарапанной щеки. Изабелла смотрела на собственную правую руку тем временем, и содрогалась всем телом от одной только мысли, что осмелилась сопротивляться, и вот сейчас трепещет перед распахнутым настежь окном, загнанная и пойманная, а он... Он тоже смотрит на свою руку, перепачканную буквально до локтя землей, высыпавшейся из стоявшей у двери кадки.

— Белла, девочка моя, — позвал он ласково и протянул в ее сторону свою потную грязную ладонь, да так протянул, что почти коснулся плеча девушки, отчего она глухо вскрикнула и развернувшись, ринулась к окну, которое еще утром было заботливо вымыто молоденькой горничной Джейн, розовощекой любимицей мистера Вольтури, и которое Джейн оставила открытым.

Падать Изабелле было не страшно, куда страшнее распахивать потом глаза и облизывать пересохшие губы соленым от проступившей на них крови языком.

— Вычтите из моего жалования, прошу вас, — объяснялся у ее постели отец.

Врач и лекарства — об этом он говорил.

— Бросьте, мистер Свон, — прерывал его мистер Вольтури. — Белла мне как дочь, и я не меньше вашего переживаю о ее здоровье. С трепетом ожидаю того дня, когда она наконец подымется с постели и вновь начнет ходить. А она обязательно поправится. Нужно время.

Отчасти слова мистера Вольтури были правдой: он любил детей. И в его богатом, со вкусом обставленном особняке весьма часто гостили мальчики: сироты, уличные попрошайки, мелкие воришки — всех не перечесть, не вспомнить каждого имени.

— Мистер Вольтури подкармливает их, покупает им одежду, — объясняла кухарка Хайди Чарли Свону. — У нашего хозяина большое сердце, мистер Свон. Никто так об этих беспризорниках не заботится, никто не любит их столь искренней любовью.

Свон кивнул, удовлетворенный ответом, и улыбнулся. Статная пышногрудая креолка с темными как ночь волосами и чудесными фиалковыми глазами заигрывала с ним, но он не поддавался — свежи были воспоминания о жене, и месяца не прошло как почившей.

За свои сорок с лишним лет Чарли Свон многое вынес, со многим свыкся и почти ко всему был готов, к любой неожиданности, за исключением той, которая словно жалкий трусливый вор пробралась среди ночи к ним в комнату, в квартиру и забрала самое дорогое, самое ценное из того, что он когда-либо имел.

Смерть жены, ушедшей в мир иной молодой и красивой, сильной, несгибаемой... ее смерть подкосила Чарли, и он впервые в жизни опустил руки, хоть и понимал каждой частицей своего затуманенного болью утраты сознания, что нельзя. Нельзя так делать, нельзя сдаваться до тех пор, пока на его плечи возложена ответственность за дочь.

Предложение мистера Вольтури, совершенно внезапно полученное Своном той осенью, было поистине бесценным: богатый итальянец — владелец нескольких ткацких фабрик и мастерских по пошиву готового платья — с местом управляющего давал кров, настаивая на том, чтобы Чарли с семьей (а его семьей была Изабелла) переехал жить в особняк Вольтури, где занял бы часть мансарды или даже отдельный пристрой.

Свон согласился. О том, что его дочь будет жить наконец в богатом доме, окруженная заботой многочисленных слуг и бесспорным вниманием, он и не мечтал.

— Красивая... — сказала Изабелла, разглядывая усыпанную сказочными цветами и диковинными птицами и щедро украшенную по краям пышной бахромой шаль.

Дочь улыбалась впервые со дня смерти матери, и Чарли был доволен этим. Ему и самому нравился изысканный подарок, адресованный мистером Вольтури Изабелле.

— Вашей красивой маленькой девочке, мистер Свон, — сказал итальянец, — пусть улыбнется своей очаровательной улыбкой и сотрет грусть с лица, открывшись для другого — светлого и нового. Сколько ей лет? Тринадцать?

— Осенью исполнилось пятнадцать, мистер Вольтури, — ответил Чарли. Ошибка хозяина не удивила Свона: природная хрупкость девушки, а также ее доверчивость и наивность многих сбивали с толку... и очаровывали своей кажущейся простотой.

— Почти невеста, — улыбнулся Вольтури, протягивая Чарли дорогой платок, отличавшийся такими внушительными размерами, какие вполне могли обеспечить ему роль одеяла, способного укрыть тонкое тельце Изабеллы чуть ли не с головой.

— Спасибо вам, — благодарил своего нового хозяина Свон. — Спасибо за работу, за крышу над головой. Спасибо за то внимание, с которым вы относитесь...

— Бросьте, мистер Свон, — перебил его итальянец.

— Бросьте ее на кровать! — смеялась Изабелла, перебирая золотистые кисточки изысканного подарка и вновь любуясь перьями павлина, невероятно тщательно прорисованными и казавшимися оттого почти настоящими. — Бросьте, я хочу всю ее увидать.

Развернув шаль и зажав в кулаке верхний ее угол, Чарли приподнял ткань над постелью дочери на одно единственное мгновение и тут же отпустил. Цветы рассыпались по покрывалу. Вместе с птицами, волшебные крылья которых в тот день — их первый день у мистера Вольтури в доме — всеми правдами и неправдами обещали показать дорогу в другую, новую жизнь — легкую и беззаботную.

— Поднимайся, Изабелла! Пожалуйста, вставай же! — просила миссис Клируотер.

У нее в руках была любимая шаль девушки, и большим пальцем она совершенно бесцеремонно давила на аккуратный красно-синий клюв той самой, сидевшей в одном из углов птицы, крылья которой были особенно красивы.

— Что же... что... случилось?.. — не без труда сбрасывая с себя приятные оковы последнего утреннего сна, бормотала Изабелла.

Солнце, бесцеремонно пробивавшееся в комнату девушки сквозь плотные шторы, говорило о том, что давно уже день и негоже продолжать здесь вот так валяться. Но миссис Клируотер не стала бы будить без причины: Чарли, зная о частых ночных кошмарах дочери, строго-настрого запретил экономке нарушать ее сон.

— Вставай, Изабелла! — повторила Сью, не скрывая больше появившуюся в голосе тревожную хрипотцу. — Нужно идти... Беда... Несчастье... С твоим отцом...


	10. Глава 10

**Глава 10**

Выйдя из комнаты в холл и добравшись до лестницы, Изабелла спустилась вниз, сделав это так быстро, как только смогла. В гостиной толпились мужчины. Многих девушка видела впервые, но сегодня она не смущалась перед ними: забыв и о своих распущенных волосах, и о тонкой рубашке, едва прикрытой шалью, она нашла взглядом Джейкоба Блэка и словно пришедшая с холода кошка прильнула к нему, обхватив своей крохотной ладонью его огромную руку. Джейкоб стоял на коленях перед софой, на которую и уложили мистера Свона. Отец был ранен, и Изабелле сразу же подурнело от вида крови, которая краснела, казалось, всюду: и на рубашке Чарли, и на светло-серых пуговицах его пиджака, и на белом, тщательно накрахмаленном накануне воротничке.

Чувствуя, что падает, Изабелла постаралась держаться за Джейкоба как можно крепче и добавила еще одну руку, отпустив ненароком шаль. Та, соскользнув, полетела на пол. Это вызвало у кого-то из мужчин смешок, но следовавшая за девушкой экономка поспешила исправить ситуацию коротким окриком и приказом поднять мистера Свона наверх, в его спальню.

— Не стоит, миссис Клируотер, — попробовал возразить Джейкоб Блэк.

Только сейчас Изабелла заметила, что на его одежде тоже были пятна крови, вместе с чем осознала всю серьезность происходящего: беды, однажды прошедшей стороной и вот теперь вернувшейся.

Захотелось забыть вдруг и о рабочих с лесопилки, нагло ее сквозь сорочку рассматривавших, и о крови, залившей все вокруг, и о спорившей с Джейкобом миссис Клируотер, но как ни старайся, есть вещи, о которых просто невозможно забыть...

Это случилось в самом начале июня — Изабелла помнила. Прошел дождь, и в ее расположенной на первом этаже комнате пахло землей и травой, чему способствовало яркое солнце, лучи которого с жадностью поглощали пролитую влагу и ароматы, успевшие слиться с ней в одно целое и пропитывающие теперь воздух, попадающий в комнату девушки через широкое окно и приоткрытую дверь. На пороге стояла Хайди — кухарка мистера Вольтури. Она была взволнована чем-то, но входить все же не решалась.

— Я не сплю, — произнесла Изабелла, наконец обернувшись.

Смотреть на мир через зеркало, пристроенное у кровати, любопытно и интересно, и необычно, но разве может посеребрённое стекло показать истинное положение вещей, правильно отразив самую суть событий?

— Хайди? — переспросила девушка, заметив, что темный бархат глаз кухарки подернут пеленой слез — испорчен ими так же, как и слипшиеся ресницы, некогда невесомые в своей мягкости, теперь же...

— Ваш отец, мисс Свон...

— Что с ним?

— Боюсь, он повздорил с мистером Вольтури: сказал хозяину то, чего не следовало говорить. Вы ведь понимаете, о чем я?

— Но как? Кто?

— Не в вас дело! — Хайди нервничала, и ей было не до глупой испорченной девчонки, возомнившей себя если не центром мироздания, то уж по крайней мере причиной всех известных человечеству бед.

— Хайди, я молчала. Я никому ничего не говорила, как ты и учила. Никому, — пыталась оправдываться Белла и хотела даже приподняться с постели в приступе мнимой паники, но... Поврежденная нога, обернутая, перевязанная и зафиксированная, мало того что не давала сделать лишнего движения, так еще и болела, тянула нестерпимой ноющей болью. Девушка охнула, вновь падая на подушки.

— Не в вас дело, мисс Свон! Еще раз повторить? Он видел. Сам все видел. И вы лучше меня, должно быть, знаете, что отец ваш — человек резкий. А еще он уперт и прямолинеен.

— Но как? Как он мог видеть?

— В мастерской что-то случилось. Кажется, вышел из строя станок, и молоденькая работница разом осталась без половины пальцев. Вызванный вашим отцом доктор заявил, что дальше хуже: случись заражение, и бедняжке отымут всю руку. Мистер Свон был в бешенстве, ведь он еще зимой убеждал хозяина в необходимости заменить старые станки на более надежные, английские.

— Хайди, причём здесь?..

— Ваш отец прямиком прошел в библиотеку, сделал это без доклада и предупреждений, зная, что в это время суток мистер Вольтури всегда там. Ваш отец посчитал, что его дело и дело этой работницы выше правил, что приняты в доме неспроста. Глупо лезть в чужие дела столь грубым способом, мисс Свон.

— Что он сказал? — спросила Изабелла.

— Выбежал в холл и закричал, что уходит... ни минуты не может более... оставаться в доме, хозяин коего, мистер Вольтури, предается грехам, взращенным в Содоме, сам и призывает других к этому.

— В Содоме... — эхом повторила девушка, почувствовав в ту же минуту себя грязной и недостойной.

Не хватило же ей смелости... Несколько месяцев назад она не выбежала, как это сделал отец, в коридор — она осталась.

— Что теперь будет, Хайди? — прошептала Изабелла, выдохнув... и прикрывшись краешком простыни.

Она боялась увидеть в глазах кухарки немой укор, страх этот хоть и являлся всего лишь глупой выдумкой, все же имел право на существование, как и любой другой страх. Мисс Свон просто не понимала до конца, какую же роль сейчас играет, не понимала того, что пришедшая к ней Хайди в первую очередь заботится о своем благополучии и только потом уже думает о судьбе лежащего на кровати в окружении белоснежных наволочек и простыней маленького воробушка, не вовремя приглянувшегося мистеру Вольтури и чересчур смело в самый последний момент отказавшего. Узнав о скандале, устроенном недалеким Своном, Хайди первая подумала о последствиях. Ведь Чарли Свону ничего не стоило раструбить о, по сути, невинных развлечениях старика Вольтури не только здесь в Новом Орлеане, но и... повсюду!

Хайди единственная знала, что хозяин не оберется неприятностей с этим странным, не в меру принципиальным человеком, и даже предупреждала об этом. Но Аро Вольтури, хоть и слушал внимательно любые донесения прислуги, советов не принимал. В основном он руководствовался правилами, главное из которых гласило о людях, принятых в услужение. Эти люди, все без исключения, нанимались мистером Вольтури в трудные для них минуты жизни; получив кров и работу, они оставались благодарными своему новому хозяину, и их благодарность заслоняла собой все прочие чувства и помыслы. Никаких бунтов. Никакого недовольства или же несогласия. Подобного в принципе не могло быть. Только дурак пилит сук, на котором сидит. Но Чарли Свон не был дураком. Он оказался хуже, вздумав сломить не просто сук, а целое дерево.

— Ничего не будет, мисс Свон, — пробормотала Хайди.

Кухарка мистера Вольтури работала в одном из борделей Нового Орлеана последние пять лет. Место, предложенное Аро, казалось ей сказкой, но Хайди как никто другой понимала, что любая сказка заканчивается рано или поздно, и оказавшись среди всей этой роскоши, нельзя расслабляться, напротив, желательно прикладывать некоторые усилия, дабы отсрочить если не конец сказки, то хотя бы свой собственный конец. Вели Вольтури придушить девчонку подушкой, Хайди сделала бы это не задумываясь, но... Она решила, что не будет ждать подобных распоряжений и решит все сама. Без крови.

— Вам с отцом нужно уехать. И сделать это необходимо сейчас же, пока еще не стемнело. Его я предупредила и послала собирать вещи. Вашими вещами займусь сама, — Хайди говорила на удивление спокойно. В конце концов, она давно уже спланировала в мельчайших деталях весь этот день. Красавица креолка, в отличие от своего господина, с самого начала была уверена, что так вот и закончится история бедолаги Свона, везде сующего свой нос. Кидая на постель разноцветные платья Изабеллы, она старалась не думать больше. Ни о чем.

Спустившийся через несколько минут в комнату дочери Чарли не мог не думать. Его волновала не репутация грязного итальянца, обманувшего его доверие, не репутация дома этого итальянца и даже не собственная репутация, а здоровье дочери. Осматривавший Изабеллу раз в неделю врач строго-настрого запретил девушке подыматься с кровати, пригрозив тем, что сломанная кость сдвинется и срастется не так, как должна, став причиной уродства и хромоты.

— Дай мне руку, Изабелла, — сказала Хайди уверенно.

Девушка послушалась. Чарли же отвернулся. Он предпочел не видеть гримасу боли, исказившую лицо дочери в тот момент, когда пришлось-таки наступить на больную ногу; но не мог не слышать едва уловимый хруст, сопровождаемый сначала страшным криком Изабеллы, а потом затяжным стоном.

— Я не могу, Хайди, я не могу.

Изабелла плакала, вцепившись в плечи кухарки обеими руками, что позволяло ей кое-как балансировать на левой ноге, держа в воздухе сломанную правую.

— Ты должна, — отвечала Хайди, пытаясь натянуть на девушку одно из валявшихся на постели платьев — самое неприметное.

Дальше был скромный экипаж, и была шаль с богатой бахромой и набивными цветами — любимая шаль Изабеллы, накинутая на волосы и на плечи. Чарли всю дорогу косился на ни в чем не повинные цветы и наверняка сдернул бы злосчастный подарок мерзавца Вольтури с дочери, но... девушка казалась слабой и больной. Свон боялся, что она простудится в дороге, лиши он ее расписного платка. Июньские ночи обманчивы...

— О чем вы думаете? — дрожащим голосом спросила Изабелла, из последних сил молясь о том, чтобы отец никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не узнал всей правды, всего того, что на протяжении нескольких месяцев она могла делить лишь с Хайди, всегда поддерживающей и даже учившей.

— Ты знаешь, почему мы уезжаем, Белла? — спросил мистер Свон, стараясь быть как можно более ласковым.

— Я... — начав, девушка тут же замолкла. Она не знала, стоит ли здесь хоть что-то говорить, не знала, не примет ли отец любое ее слово за намек на то нежеланное, то единственное... то, что следовало не только от него — ото всех скрыть.

— Что тебе сказала Хайди?

— Сказала, что мистер Вольтури больше не нуждается в ваших услугах, сказала, что мы не можем больше делить с ним дом, — закрыв глаза, ответила девушка. — Это правда?

— Да, это правда. Поэтому мы и уезжаем из Нового Орлеана, но... Белла, мы найдем новое место, обязательно найдем. Там будет хорошо, будет возможность начать все с чистого листа, и это обязательно будет хорошее место.

Девушка кивнула, все еще не решаясь открыть глаза. Она надеялась, что так быстрее попадет во власть сна. И она, в отличие от Чарли, понимала, что не получится уже начать все с чистого листа. Но понимание это вместо того чтобы тревожить, наоборот, успокаивало, обещая впереди тихую жизнь затворницы где-нибудь в глуши, куда увезет ее отец. Хромую, изуродованную, увезет прочь от нескромных взглядов и грубых слов.


	11. Глава 11

**Глава 11**

Джейкоб Блэк понятия не имел что именно заставило его тем утром, вопреки правилам, которых он придерживался, пойти к дому Свона и ждать управляющего, считая если не часы, то уж по крайней мере минуты. Чарли опаздывал: сказывались насыщенный день, беспокойный вечер и, как следствие, бессонная ночь. Одним лишь только чудом добрался бы он до лесопилки в срок, ведь массивные золотые часы — предмет особой гордости молодого Блэка, показывали уже полчаса...

— Откуда у вас мой мерин? — спросил Чарли.

Казалось, присутствием Джейкоба он не был удивлен, а вот беспокойнохрапящее животное управляющего заинтересовало.

"Должно быть, считает, что в наших лесах и вправду живут волки", — усмехнулся про себя Блэк, внешне стараясь оставаться все таким же спокойным.

— Пришел среди ночи к отцовой конюшне. Не привык еще, что теперь здесь его дом, — ответил Джейкоб.

— Сбежал, значит, приятель, — улыбнулся Чарли. И улыбка, и совершенно искреннее добродушие были адресованы не нагло поджидавшему его у крыльца хозяйскому сынку, а всего лишь мерину. Джейкоб не мог не понимать разницы, но... все-таки остался. Глупо было вот так ни с чем уходить.

— Я поеду с вами на лесопилку, мистер Свон. Надеюсь, вы не против? — уточнил Блэк младший.

— Как будто от меня что-то зависит в данной ситуации... — едва скрывая недовольство, процедил Чарли, вновь обращаясь к мерину и будто бы жалуясь. Джейкоб сглотнул.

— Если спрошу, ответите?

— Вы уже спрашиваете.

— Я не об этом, мистер Свон, и, пожалуйста... Вам не так долго придется меня терпеть... — слетело с губ Джейкоба прежде, чем он подумал о скрытом смысле сказанного: если его предположения касательно дороги на лесопилку верны, так и будет... Свона отправят в мир иной, а там его наверняка ждет куда более славная компания. Джейкоб вновь одернул себя мысленно и вновь спросил... Зачем он сейчас здесь? Чего хочет добиться? Что пытается сделать? И возможно ли сделать хоть что-то, встречая каждый раз на своем пути каменное равнодушие?

— Спрашивайте, Блэк, — произнес Чарли. Джейкоб вздрогнул, не ожидая этих вернувших его на грешную землю слов, и выдохнул, опустошив свои могучие легкие почти полностью.

— Как вы собирались ехать?

— О чем это вы? Я не понимаю.

— Вы остались вчера без своего мерина. Другой лошади, насколько мне известно, в хозяйстве нет. Вот я и интересуюсь, как же вы собирались сегодня ехать на лесопилку? Или... вы планировали добираться пешком? — Джейкоб улыбнулся, закончив.

— Нет, не пешком. Точно не пешком, — ответил Чарли, нахмурившись. — И зачем спрашивать, если мерин здесь? Теперь-то уж кому угодно ясно, что не пешком.

Джейкоб Блэк вновь выдохнул: его удивляло то, как деловитая серьезность сочеталась в этом человеке с потрясающей беспечностью, настолько удивительной, что даже его, родившегося с серебряной ложкой во рту наследника огромного отцовского состояния... просто шокировала. О том, что Свон тоже когда-то был единственным наследником процветающей плантации, ребенком, с которого многочисленная челядь буквально пылинки сдувала, пытаясь всячески прислужить и угодить, Джейкоб не задумывался. Важнее, по его мнению, была печать рабовладельца, мнимого или реального, всюду, где бы Свон не очутился, представлявшая его отнюдь не в лучшем свете.

— Я не буду вас ждать, Блэк, — крикнул Свон. Он уже был в седле и смотрел сверху вниз на державшего своего коня за уздечку Джейкоба. — Коли решили ехать — поехали.

Дорога была все той же: сначала добрались до завода, потом пересекли пустырь... Вчерашняя грязь застыла, схваченная утренним морозом; мелкие лужицы покрылись тонкой коркой льда, с легкостью разбиваемой лошадиными копытами. Ярко светило солнце, напоминая Джейкобу присказку о гадюках, давно собравшихся в плотные клубки и вряд ли готовых, пусть даже вновь станет жарко как летом, куда-то из своих зимних нор выползти. Бесстрашием Блэк не страдал, но и трусом не был, а если уж боялся чего-то или кого-то, то точно не змей — к ним он привык еще в пору юности.

— Здесь это случилось, — произнес Чарли Свон, остановившись.

Он уперся взглядом в большой круглый камень, о который ударился накануне головой, и принялся изучать волчьи следы, вившиеся поперек дороги вперемежку с человеческими. Вновь вспомнилась ведьма в красном платье.

— Нам не стоит останавливаться, мистер Свон, — забеспокоился, сам не зная почему, Джейкоб. Говорят, есть такие люди... спиной чувствуют опасность, или же затылком. Возможно, все это бредни. Возможно, промысел Господень. Но Блэк младший был в этом лесу как у себя дома и ни разу еще не ошибался в тех эмоциях, которые испытывал, глядя на казавшиеся недосягаемыми вершины елей и любуясь длинным голубым лоскутом неба, сквозь них прорывавшимся.

Ничего не сказав, Свон пришпорил лошадь и помчался галопом.

— Постойте! — закричал Блэк.

Темное пятно съехавшего в сторону плаща было всем, что он теперь видел. Догнать управляющего не представлялось никакой возможности: тому изрядно надоело присутствие Джейкоба не просто рядом — настолько близко, вот он и скакал как сумасшедший, рискуя, упав, свернуть себе шею. Буквально пять минут подобного безумия... На выходе из темного неприступного леса мелькала залитая солнцем делянка. Видно было как суетятся люди, распределяясь по кучам, слышался стук бревен друг о дружку, угадывался сквозь шум надрывный свист, превращавшийся в незатейливую мелодию собственного авторства — среди прочих Джейкоб сразу же узнал Ньютона.

Но не успел парня ни поприветствовать, ни разглядеть... тщательнее. Художественный свист Ньютона, оборвавшись в мгновение ока, перешел в страшнейший вопль. Джейкоб почувствовал, как мелкая дрожь пробежалась по всему телу. Боль, пронзившая его левую руку, не испугала — скорее удивила. Он-то думал, что пуля, словно пчела ужалившая, задевшая рукав любимого пиджака в двух местах сразу, остановившаяся в нем лишь на мгновение и тут же вылетевшая, предназначалась Свону. При чем здесь?..

Не до конца понимая, что делает, Джейкоб направил коня на ту кучу рабочих, которая показалась ему самой крупной. Толпа расступилась, плодя своими хаотичными движениями панику и сумятицу, и буквально через мгновение остановилась, попадав на землю и пригнувшись. Причиной стала целая очередь из выстрелов. Первые два сделал Чарли Свон. Красный как рак и взбудораженный, он целился из своего пистолета в воздух, за что и получил одну за другой то ли три, то ли четыре пули в грудь. Гудевшая словно растревоженный улей толпа рабочих не давала ни ошалевшему от испуга Джейкобу, ни впавшему в состояние смешанного с эйфорией шока Чарли, разглядеть стрелявшего. Остаток обоймы взятого с собой "на всякий случай" пистолета Свон выпустил в лес, сломав ненароком несколько веток, вслед за чем начал падать, путаясь, будто спьяну, в стременах и хватаясь слабеющей рукой за гриву мерина, тут и там ее пачкая. На подбежавшем к нему Ньютоне лица не было. Уверенность в неизбежной смерти управляющего холодной волной прошлась по вновь разошедшимся в кучи рабочим, оставив свой след в глазах каждого.

— Мистер Блэк, что прикажете делать? — прошептал подошедший к Джейкобу Сэм Улей. Тут же был и Сет. Немного поодаль стоял, озираясь в попытке запомнить присутствующих, Джаред.

Молодой Блэк спешился. Твердая поверхность земли, чувствовавшаяся наконец под ногой, придавала уверенности, но вряд ли позволяла забыть о ноющей боли, терзавшей словно гиена огненная раненую руку.

— Сет, проверь, дышит ли, — рявкнул Блэк, кивнув в сторону Чарли Свона, безвольно упавшего на плечи рыдающего Ньютона.

Ньютон наверняка хотел отойти, пропасть, сбежать, исчезнуть. Он сделал бы это, но труп...

— Жив еще! Без сознания! — крикнул охотно выполнявший любые приказания Джейкоба Блэка Сет. На Ньютона, ставшего похожим на глупую бабу благодаря охватившей его с ног до головы истерике, парнишка смотрел с неприкрытым презрением. В свои четырнадцать с хвостиком он не до конца еще понимал причин, по которым одни, такие вот жидкие сопли как этот Ньютон, прислуживают, не делая ничего, на первый взгляд, пыльного, в конторе, а другие, такие как сам Сет, дышат изо дня в день опилками, исправно собирая их в мешки, перетянутые медной проволокой, количество которой учтено и записано... в особую книжку.

— Сет, возьми с собой Квила и катите сюда телегу. Я впрягу мула. Нужно живым отвезти мистера Свона в город, — скомандовал Сэм Улей, выплюнув изо рта ненужную уже жвачку.

— Без толку, — прошипел сквозь свою вечную улыбку Джаред. Кроме Джейкоба его никто не мог слышать. — Всё, мистер Блэк, без толку. Доктор наш неделя уже как запил, а Торнтон из Брайтенвилля не поедет в такую глушь. Он же не хочет, чтобы и его тут пристрелили, выпустив из бедняги все кишки, и вымазав дерьмом напополам с кровью.

Дальше следовал хохот.

— Помоги мне, Джаред, — игнорируя неуместное веселье, приказал Джейкоб.

Черные угольки глаз полжизни отдавшего лесопилке рабочего загорелись любопытством.

— Что прикажете, хозяин? — спросил Джаред.

Джейкоб Блэк вздрогнул: его впервые в жизни называли хозяином, и пусть слова эти произносил совершенно безголовый тип, даже читать не умеющий и способный лишь время от времени слушать... Всё глупости! Пустое! Важным и по-настоящему значимым было лишь сладким теплом разлившееся по всему телу осознание собственного авторитета, подтвержденное одним-единственным словом, все на свете перечеркнувшим.

— Оторви лоскут у меня от рубахи и перевяжи руку, вот тут или выше: кровь так и хлещет, — в голосе Блэка чувствовалась уверенность. — Сегодня никто не работает, слышите? — прокричал он из последних сил. На него смотрели десятки глаз: он всех знал, его все знали — не первый раз в жизни видели. — Расходитесь все по домам, слышите? — командовал Джейкоб, чувствуя, как никогда, что ловит волну, способную наконец не просто приподнять, а подбросить.

"Я здесь главный! Я хозяин, слышите?" — то ли бормотал он, то ли всего лишь думал. Джаред заканчивал с узлом, коим венчался красовавшийся у Блэка на руке жгут, и улыбался... совершенно по-глупому...

Свона везли на огромной телеге, предназначенной для бревен и досок. В сознание он так и не приходил, но продолжал дышать, хоть и сбивчиво. Джейкоб Блэк держал его голову у себя на коленях и больше всего боялся, что управляющий испустит дух, так и не очнувшись.

Встретившая их на пороге дома Сью Клируотер была бледна: ей вспомнилось, как несколько месяцев назад на этой же самой телеге привезли Йохансона. Зевак в тот день собралось в разы больше, оно и понятно: смерти только начинались. Люди привыкли; на этот раз почти никто не вышел на улицу полюбопытствовать.

Свона втроем внесли в гостиную: Джейкоб, забыв о собственной ране, придерживал Чарли за плечи, Сэм с Джаредом помогали. У стоявшей в проходе Сью тряслись от напряжения руки, она безвольно следила за тем, как рабочие, многие из которых дружили с ее покойным мужем, заполняют гостиную своими одинаково несуразными фигурами... Пятеро, семеро, десятеро... Крепкие здоровые мужики, пришедшие с холода.

"Нужно же их всех накормить чем-то", — промелькнуло в голове сию же минуту. По пути на кухню Сью остановилась.

"Сказать Изабелле", — было следующей ее мыслью.

— Что это со старухой Клируотер? Мечется по дому из угла в угол... Помните, какой румяной она была на похоронах собственного мужа? — пытался развеселить присутствующих Сэм, пока Сью не слышала.

— Молчи! — одним словом оборвал его Джейкоб.

Установилась тишина, ровно через мгновение нарушенная: Джаред чихнул, нанюхавшись диковинных цветов, росших в стоявших на подоконнике горшках. В гостиную спустилась Изабелла. Блэк младший наблюдал за ней как завороженный. И не он один. Многие в городе интересовались прятавшейся за семью замками ведьмой, и лишь единицам посчастливилось наблюдать ее воочию. Когда девушка, наклонившись, вплотную прижалась к Джейкобу, обхватив с чудовищной силой его раненую руку, он не вскрикнул, хоть у него и потемнело в глазах, но это был всего лишь приступ неожиданной боли, а боль имеет свойство проходить. Главное — не зацикливаться.

— Нужно отнести мистера Свона наверх, — услышал Блэк слова Сью Клируотер, казавшиеся сейчас такими далекими...

Понимая, что и сам, точно так же как Чарли Свон, вот-вот отключится, Джейкоб попробовал протестовать, но спорить с миссис Клируотер было истинной глупостью. Судя по взгляду, осанке и цвету щек, Сью уже справилась с недавним замешательством и теперь с гордо поднятой головой принимала очередной удар судьбы — таким женщинам как она следует идти в солдаты: противник мигом будет сражен ее железной волей и неисчерпаемой силой духа.

Сдержав-таки улыбку, Джейкоб доковылял до ближайшего кресла. Изабелла все еще держала его за руку, но уже не сжимала так крепко: она пыталась обернуться в уроненную и обратно протянутую ей миссис Клируотер шаль, что, безусловно, делало ее наряд куда более приличным, но отвлекало от персоны молодого Блэка, глаз с девушки не сводившего.

— Кто стрелял? — спросила Сью громким шепотом.

Рабочие, стараясь быть осторожными, несли истекающего кровью Чарли Свона наверх, но ее непосредственного участия не требовалось: все двери и без того были открыты.

— Не вашего ума дело, — огрызнулся Джейкоб. — Идите за водой, бинтами и полотенцами. Доктора не дождетесь — все придется делать самим.

— Кто стрелял? — спросила во второй раз миссис Клируотер. Джейкоб смахнул с лица мелкие бисеринки пота. Он молчал. — Белла? — обратилась Сью к сидевшей на подлокотнике кресла, укутанной в огромную шаль девушке. — Вернись к себе в комнату и оденься, — прозвучало бескомпромиссно.

Изабелла встала, но уходить не торопилась. Она разглядывала следы крови, красневшие на манжетах ночной рубашки, и хлопала ресницами, вот-вот готовая заплакать. Вся эта суета... Как же хотелось сбежать! Причем сбежать куда угодно, но только не наверх, где незнакомые мужчины укладывали в постель ее умирающего отца.

— Кто стрелял? — произнесла Сью. Без эмоций.

— Не все ли вам равно? О другом не желаете думать? — одернул ее Джейкоб.

— Изабелла! — закричала на всю гостиную Сью. Девушка не сдвинулась с места, что не скажешь об оставшихся в комнате рабочих. Их словно ветром сдуло. Миссис Клируотер, несмотря ни на что, уважали в городе: слова сказать поперек не смели.

— Пойдете в лес, миссис Клируотер? — спросил Блэк.

— О чем вы? — делая шаг назад, пробормотала женщина.

— Я знаю, что пойдете. Возьмите моего коня, если потребуется... Деньги...

— Что за глупости вы мелете? — орала Сью, словно взбесившись, но не прошло и минуты, как она вновь успокоилась. — Деньги... — усмехнулась женщина. — Вы знаете лучше меня, что он обходится и без чужих денег.

— Вы должны туда пойти, — кивнув, произнес Джейкоб.

Закрыв глаза, Сью вдохнула, вслед за чем шумно выдохнула. Она не отвечала больше ни на что и ни о чем не спрашивала: направилась в сторону кухни собрать в большую холщевую сумку кости, приготовленные для "собаки" — как называли в городе того белого волка...

— Куда вы ее заставляете пойти, мистер Блэк? — спросила Изабелла.

— Вашему отцу нужен врач, мисс Свон, — ответил Джейкоб.


	12. Глава 12

**Глава 12**

В лес Сью пошла пешком. Прожив в этих местах двадцать лет с лишком, она и с закрытыми глазами могла найти нужный путь. Имея возможность взять лошадь и отказавшись, Сью знала, что делает: минуя большую дорогу, пробираясь по петлявшим среди деревьев охотничьим тропам, уклоняясь от веток, хлеставших по лицу, с каждым шагом приближала себя к цели — ветхому домику на опушке, принадлежавшему некогда Блэку и позже проданному за золото колдуну.

Когда лесопилка еще только строилась, и производство древесины было всего лишь перспективной мечтой, многие здесь, в небольшом поселке в сотне миль от довольно крупного Брайтенвилля, жили охотой. Теперь же подобное занятие считалось глупым и недостойным: каждый мог устроиться на предприятие Блэка, обеспечив себе тем самым относительно высокий и — что не менее важно — стабильный доход. Да, это лишало свободы, возможности в любую минуту бросить все и уехать. Да, это делало каждого рабочего зависимым от воли хозяина, в данном случае — старика Билли. Но мыслимо ли выбирать, и, выбирая, сталкиваться с риском быть брошенным и погибнуть голодной смертью где-то в лесах, коли несешь тяжкий груз ответственности не только за себя, но и за жену, чаще не способную прокормиться самостоятельно, а также детей?

На лесопилке Блэков холостяки задерживались весьма редко. Их временем было лето — во всех смыслах горячая пора: располагала погода, манило количество договоров. С наступлением первых заморозков, когда уменьшался чуть ли не вдвое объем производства пиломатериала в связи с прекращением строительства в близлежащих городах, ловцы удачи или же одинокие волки — как называли их за глаза местные — снимались со своих уже обжитых квартир и уходили искать нечто лучшее. Некоторые пропадали, кто-то по прошествии времени возвращался, и лишь единицы оставались навсегда: женились и нянчили многочисленное потомство по вечерам. Они-то и определяли рамки дозволенного и запрещенного, моду, мнение, уклад.

Эдвард Мейсен не был холостяком. Он не скрывал тонкой блестящей полоски кольца на безымянном пальце. Он вообще ничего не скрывал. Но это не меняло ситуации: прошлое странного человека, с подачи недалекой кухарки Блэков названного колдуном, а то и вовсе исчадием ада в случае, если говоривший оказывался совсем уж в скверном расположении духа, так и оставалось за семью печатями. И только Леа, вечная спутница Мейсена, возможно знала больше, чем следовало, или больше, чем хотела бы знать. В частности, причины его появления здесь и причины, побудившие его с тех пор, как девушка поселилась с ним в хижине, отказаться от кольца.

Сью часто разглядывала пальцы Эдварда, когда встречала его по чистой случайности в городе или же в лесу. Она думала, что найдет в них ответ, но ответа не было ни в пальцах, ни в глазах, ни на лице.

Гордый, свободный, независимый. Вот каким он был. И это пугало. В маленьком городке, где всё подчинялось воле одного-единственного человека, доброго и справедливого, но от этого не перестающего быть сильным и властным, более того — непреклонным, это не могло не пугать. Плодились слухи будто бы Билли Блэк обязан колдуну жизнью, поэтому и не стремится распространять на него свою власть. Но вряд ли подобные байки реабилитировали загадочного Мейсена в чужих глазах, скорее подливали масла в огонь, неминуемо, по мнению большинства, ему грозивший там — за пределами страшных врат, раскрываемых перед еретиками и грешниками, стоит им умереть... в тот же день. А день этот наступит для каждого.

Мейсен колол дрова — занятие обыденное, именно обыденностью своей совершенно ему не подходившее... Сью вздохнула. Она никак не решалась выйти из-за деревьев и просто наблюдала издалека. Была бы верующей, или хуже того — суеверной, перекрестилась бы для смелости, но Церковь и Бога эта женщина давно оставила в прошлом, ни на кого больше не рассчитывала кроме себя.

Поэтому и стояла сейчас... смотрела, любовалась, не в силах подавить восхищение, нахлынувшее резко и как-то неожиданно, сильное и меткое как удары поднимаемого и уже через мгновение опускаемого легкого топора, стальное лезвие которого так и блестело... туда и сюда, туда и сюда. Потом Мейсен остановился. Вдруг. Он стер рукавом капли пота со своего высокого бледного лба и закрутился, нервно оглядываясь: искал источник взгляда, ловил единственную, кто мог его вот так, ни с того ни с сего оторвать от любой работы, остановить. "Ведьма", — нашептывал Эдвард, приводя в порядок поленницу, высотой доходившую ему до плеча, и это притом, что дрова он укладывал ни в один ряд, а в два.

— Ведьма, — сказал он тихо, но уже не шепотом, а в голос.

Он знал, что Сью слышит его, что она вышла из леса и стоит теперь за спиной. От этого по коже у него прошлись мурашки, и в груди будто бы похолодело — как нырнуть с головой в прорубь в самом начале весны.

— Бестолковая работа, как и все вокруг, — произнесла женщина. — Привезли бы сюда на телеге уголь.

Мейсен лишь смерил ее взглядом. И промолчал. А она прижала к животу сумку и нервно моргнула. Один раз, два. Оборачиваться не стала — не пошла, а попятилась назад, благо дверь в дом была буквально в десяти шагах.

Нырнув в полумрак старого деревянного строения, миссис Клируотер пригладила ладонью волосы, тем самым успокаивая и их, и себя, и направилась к другой двери, наполовину сделанной из сосновых досок, а сверху оборудованной чем-то вроде окна. Кухня. Маленькая, неказистая, где серая, где коричневая, где и вовсе никакая: голый некрашеный пол, косой потолок и стол с двумя стульями в углу, а на столе фарфоровая посуда и оловянные ложки... одна, еще одна.

— Мама? — спросила Леа. Черные как смоль волосы падали девушке на глаза, и она тряхнула ими, не выпуская из рук ножа.

Она чистила ножом рыбу, пойманную вчера с утра в узкой речушке за десять миль от дома. Визит матери — не повод откладывать обед, Эдвард и без того дни напролет хмурится, с чем бессмысленно бороться — легче ждать.

— Скажешь ему, чтобы не смотрел. Скажешь, что он не может, не смеет... что я не хочу, мне неприятно, — начала свою извечную тираду Сью.

— С чего же ты взяла, что Эдвард на тебя смотрит? С чего взяла, что он интересуется тобой?

— Ты собираешь ту траву? Ту, с желтыми цветами? Сушишь? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Сью.

Леа кивнула и подошла к буфету, в одном из отделений которого Эдвард сделал по ее просьбе ящики, узкие и глубокие, идеально вмещающие в себя все то, о чем спрашивала мать: собранные в разное время года травы и ягоды, сушеные грибы, измельченную в порошок кору — десятки разновидностей ингредиентов, из которых, будучи вооруженным определенными знаниями, можно изготовить снадобья, способные помочь от головы, от живота, от кашля и мокроты, от боли в пояснице, от дурного сна...

— Я принесла тебе ее. Эту траву. Увидала вдоль дороги, вот и решила: надо взять, — Сью с трепетом полезла в сумку, набитую так, что того и гляди лопнет. Здесь было все: помимо нескольких пучков травы, что "с желтыми цветами", и костей для Хозяина, собранный в особый мешочек белый мох, черничное варенье и почти целый, оставшийся со вчерашнего вечера, яблочный пирог. Леа прикусила губу в предвкушении. Девушка помнила: Эдвард любит сладкое, он как всегда будет кривиться, зная, что стряпала Сью, но, тем не менее, съест всё. Возможно, не тронет сейчас, но непременно встанет за этим ночью. А Леа будет караулить, тенью последует за ним, чтобы потом поймать его улыбку и запомнить выражение лица и глаз.

Освободив сумку полностью, мать начала объяснять что-то. Кажется, про варенье. Леа не слушала — она следила за выросшим за спиной у Сью Эдвардом. Он хмурился и поджимал губы, намекая тем самым девушке на забытый ею обед. Леа сглотнула и вернулась к плите, что заставило Сью тотчас замолкнуть и напрячься. Замереть. Только вбежавший в кухню Хозяин имел право нарушить установившуюся под ветхой крышей тишину. Он сделал это просто: всего лишь лизнул Эдварду руку. Сью, осмелев, кинула собаке кость. Любила она Хозяина или нет, сказать трудно. "Волк есть волк", — повторяла она изо дня в день... и приносила каждый раз лакомства.

Не прошло и двадцати минут. Они втроем сидели за столом: Леа и Сью заняли стулья, Эдвард же устроился на притащенном от поленницы чурбане — ему не нравилось, но голод брал свое, заставляя молча, без каких-либо упреков хлебать жидкий суп... не глядя на нервно перебиравшую манжеты ведьму. Общаясь с миссис Клируотер чуть больше года, он привык мириться. Терпение — то качество, которое он выше других ценил и на протяжении нескольких лет пытался взращивать в себе и людях. Последнее казалось лишенным всяческого смысла: он вот-вот готов был разочароваться в этих самых людях. Слишком много всего произошло.

— Есть дело, — начала Сью. Как бы небрежно. Тарелка Эдварда была уже полупустой.

— Какое дело? — спросил он, понимая, что дело у Сью не к Лее. Иначе к чему варенье и пирог?

— Нового управляющего Блэков сегодня утром ранили. Пули остались в груди... Он плох.

— Натрите дубовой корой и положите под кровать нож, — произнес Эдвард.

Сью побледнела. Отказ. Этого она страшилась, этого ждала. Продумав, казалось, все, поняла, что действовала недостаточно тонко, не с того края зашла... да и не зашла даже, а скорее вломилась.

— Эдвард, я видела его вчера. Хозяин меня привел. Пёс чувствует... — не поднимая глаз, прошептала Леа, — близость смерти, — добавила она, вздохнув.

— В последний раз, — оборвал девушку Эдвард. — И чтобы ни одной живой душе, слышите? — обратился он уже к Сью.


	13. Глава 13

**Глава 13**

Всех женщин Джейкоб Блэк делил на чьих-то, общих и ждущих. Первые, понятное дело, не могли его интересовать. Замужние или еще только обрученные — чересчур замученные бытом, или наоборот — слишком счастливые... К таким и подойти страшно. Возможно, поэтому существуют другие дамы — общие. Они сами подойдут.

В одну из своих поездок в Брайтенвилль Джейкоб рискнул посетить салун: пил там виски и смотрел канкан, но наверх подняться так и не решился. Его с самого раннего детства учили ненавидеть шлюх. Ненавидеть их искренне. И та попытка искоренить в себе эту ненависть была единственной. Молодой Блэк с первого раза понял, что воспользоваться услугами девушек легкого поведения, услугами определенного характера, он не в силах. Сделать подобное — переступить через собственные принципы, а принципами Джейкоб дорожил.

Оставались ждущие.

Кое-как причесанные и плохо одетые старшие дочки отцовских рабочих, скромные молодые мисс из приличных семей — родня городской верхушки, надевшие на себя маску приличия потаскухи... Их много, и смотрят они так, словно от одного его кивка изменится все их будущее. Деньги, большие деньги, миллионы — этого никто не видел, но каждый об этом думал. Глупо не думать о размере состояния того самого Блэка, когда на каждом углу только и слышишь: деревья, море деревьев, лес... вагоны... золото, собранные в толстые пачки новенькие хрустящие купюры… Джейкоб ни разу не видел этих самых купюр, отец не подпускал его к делам настолько близко. Даже зимой, когда лежал больной, почти что при смерти, не доверил сыну ключ — отдал всю связку Эдварду Мейсену.

Тот, взяв злосчастный кусочек металла, лишь дернул бровью — обычный его жест, призванный показать присутствующим свое холодное равнодушие.

— Поймите его правильно, мистер Блэк, — заговорил Мейсен, — после того, что стряслось, ему простительно быть мнительным... никому не доверять.

— Кроме вас, мистер Мейсен.

— Врач и священник — только им не страшно открыть свою душу. Увы, мистер Вебер, по известным лишь ему причинам, отсутствует.

Преподобный Вебер той ночью уехал в Брайтенвилль. Об инциденте, случившемся с его лучшим другом Билли, он узнал наутро. К этому времени мистер Блэк все еще пребывал в том странном состоянии полубреда и жутко потел. Высотой в фут куча грязных рубашек — ее Джейкоб и соотносил с печальными зимними событиями. Старая кухарка, бросившая на время болезни хозяина все дела на кухне, меняла отцу белье сразу же, как то становилось мокрым. Так и была за каких-то три дня собрана целая куча.

— Зачем вы это делаете? Зачем тянете его из оков смерти? Ведь знаете, что он уже не поднимется... — шептал Джейкоб. Стоны отца из соседней комнаты, заунывные, тягучие, не только его — всех в доме лишали последних сил.

— Так будет лучше, — ответил Мейсен — единственный равнодушный.

— Откуда вы знаете, что лучше? Может, он не хочет доживать свой век прикованным к месту? Может, лежа там за стенкой, он только и думает о том, чтобы освободиться?

— Не он сейчас решает.

— А кто решает? Вы?

— Всевышний.

Вера. В словах Эдварда Мейсена ее было столько, что Джейкоба, такого молодого, не видевшего жизни, многие, слишком многие вещи пока еще считавшего бессмысленными, коробила подобная позиция. Люди, селившиеся в освоенных Билли Блэком и такими же, как он, отчаянными смельчаками лесах, не привыкли уповать на Всевышнего. Возможно, именно фатализм Мейсена обеспечил ему столь странную нишу...

Но был ли фатализм?

Это случилось под вечер. Отец возвращался с похорон Гарри Клируотера — славного малого, башковитого, имевшего в свое время шанс стать компаньоном Билли и успешно этот шанс упустившего. Никто не знает точно, что у них там произошло. Просто однажды словно кошка пробежала. Но на то оно и прошлое, чтобы оставаться в прошлом. На похороны мистер Блэк все же пришел.

На обратном пути, на дороге, что тянется вдоль леса, он упал с лошади. Что-то, никто не знает что, испугало животное. Результатом испуга стали многочисленные травмы несчастного всадника: переломанные ноги и раздавленная копытами грудь. Ехавшие следом рабочие с лесопилки, среди которых был и Сэм Улей — новый мастер, подумали сначала, что хозяин мертв. Не верилось, что подвергнувшийся столь страшному испытанию человек все еще дышит.

— Мейсен… позовите Мейсена… — бормотал Билли.

Мужчины переглянулись. Никто из них не понял, к чему старик просит кого-то сюда позвать, тем более, ожидалось, что он захочет увидеть сына. Впрочем, Джейкоб, вторые сутки чувствовавший неладное, пришел сам...

Отец отдалялся. И то, как он повел себя в свой "последний час", всё подтвердило...

Немедленно явившийся к постели умирающего Мейсен был злой как черт, красный и взъерошенный. Он запросил воды и закатал рукава синей фланелевой рубашки по локоть. И выгнал из комнаты людей, всех кого смог выгнать. Вызвавшаяся помочь кухарка едва успевала подавать ему блестящие стальные вещицы, разложенные в ряд на простыне, которой покрыли столик на гнутых резных ножках.

С наступлением ночи борьба за жизнь Билли Блэка была выиграна — так сказал Мейсен, уже не злившийся. Дежурившая в спальне мистера Блэка кухарка не проронила на следующий день ни слова, а через неделю обозвала Эдварда Мейсена колдуном и с тех пор ни разу — а ведь прошел почти год! — на него не смотрела. Не смотрела, не говорила, не подходила; пересекая дорогу, завидев колдуна идущего навстречу, убегала прочь; остерегалась дьявольского зеленого взгляда. Будь это другие люди, другое место, старую Бетси посчитали бы помешанной. Мейсен не вылечил Блэка, он его оживил... вернул с того света. В диких краях подобное чудо мог сотворить лишь святой. Или человек, вставший на другую — темную сторону.

Так Джейкоб и порешил. Промолчав, когда нужно было объяснить и заступиться, он подтвердил распущенные Бетси Кит слухи и теперь уже окончательно закрыл перед Мейсеном все мыслимые и немыслимые двери... двери приличных домов, где его ожидало общество приличных людей... Возможно, приличных. За Блэка младшего молчала обида, ну а корнем зла были деньги, к которым вел отданный не ему, а Мейсену, ключ.

Посчитав подобное поведение молодого Блэка черной неблагодарностью, Эдвард обиделся и через несколько месяцев отомстил, ударив по самому больному: забрал женщину... Единственную, которая не была чьей-то, общей и уж тем более — ждущей. Оставаясь в глазах Джейкоба никакой, Леа Клируотер всегда казалась ему особенной, особенно привлекательной, единственной.

Забыть ее не забудешь, променять на кого-то другого никогда не рискнешь. Разве что появится та, что не навсегда, но лишь на время, остановив своим взглядом стремительный поток занимающих голову мыслей, оторвет, отвлечет...

Джейкоб все еще сидел в кресле, в гостиной. Его била мелкая дрожь. Сью Клируотер права: в доме Йохансона сколько не топи, все равно холодно. Кутавшаяся в шаль Изабелла была живым тому подтверждением.

"Почему бы и нет?" — вот уже в который раз спросил сам себя Джейкоб.

— Почему бы и нет? — произнес он вслух. Взгляд, которым он окинул жавшуюся к стене девушку, был взглядом готового пуститься в погоню хищника.


	14. Глава 14

**Глава 14**

— Вы что-то сказали? — спросила Изабелла. Спрашивая, она цеплялась пальцами за бахрому на концах шали.

— Вы замерзнете, мисс Свон, — ответил Джейкоб. — Вам лучше одеться.

Джентльмену не пристало подобное ей говорить, тем более не пристало смотреть на нее такими... такими глазами. Лицо Изабеллы зарделось румянцем. Миссис Клируотер рядом не было, а сама она не знала, как ей быть. Сделать неверный шаг, оступиться — вот чего боялась девушка.

— Вы можете меня проводить? — спросила она у Блэка. Ей было стыдно, и поэтому она старалась говорить, не поднимая на своего совершенно не понимающего весь трагизм ситуации собеседника взгляда.

— Проводить? — насторожился Джейкоб. Почему-то от этих простых слов сердце у него в груди дернулось, и если раньше оно просто билось, то теперь, после толчка, сделанного девушкой, ускорившись, побежало.

— Там наверху мужчины… — попыталась объяснить девушка. — Те... что работают на лесопилке. Мне неловко, понимаете?

Блэк младший усмехнулся. Он все понял, и ему это льстило. Мисс Свон ему доверяла.

— Я поднимусь с вами, я понимаю, — ответил ей Джейкоб.

"Спровадить всех отсюда", — напомнил он себе мысленно. Это тоже казалось сейчас важным.

Дверь в комнату мисс Свон была открыта. Позволив себе заглянуть на мгновение внутрь, Джейкоб заметил валявшуюся на подушке одежду и белое, аккуратно уложенное на одном из стоявших перед окном стульев, покрывало. Должно быть, им застилают кровать.

— Вы... вы подождете? — прислонившись к дверному косяку, спросила Изабелла. Ее шаль вновь съехала набок, и Джейкоб отвернулся, но не настолько быстро, чтобы не запомнить, какой формы и какого цвета было открывшееся его взору плечо.

— Да, я буду здесь. Не бойтесь, — кивнул Блэк. Дверь мисс Свон закрыла с грохотом.

Выругавшись на себя самого и собственное любопытство, Джейкоб коснулся стремительно красневшей повязки на руке и начал прикидывать... Согласится ли Мейсен, если придет, конечно, обработать и его рану? Зычный бас вышедшего из соседней с комнатой Изабеллы спальни Сэма Улея вытряхнул у Джейкоба из головы не только эти, но и другие мысли, коих за день набралось множество.

— Как пить дать помрет, — произнес Улей на удивление уверенным голосом. — Послали в Брайтенвилль за доктором?

— Зачем? — удивился Джейкоб. — Говоришь же, что помрет.

— А может, выживет? Кто его знает? Жалко ведь девчонку...

— О чем ты, Улей?

— Одна останется... Убогая хромая девчонка.

— Не ты мне вчера говорил, что она ведьма? Ветер сменился? Откуда теперь дует? — делая шаг навстречу мастеру, спросил Джейкоб.

— Нет никакого ветра — не дует, — смачно сплюнув прямо на пол, отмахнулся от хозяйского сына Улей.

Теперь и Джейкобу стало стыдно — почти так же как несколькими минутами ранее Изабелле. Он злился на себя за все те глупые, до ужаса неловкие мысли; теперь, глядя на девушку под другим углом — глазами Сэма Улея — он напрочь передумал как-то с ней связываться и что-либо иметь. Убогая... Да его же засмеют все в городе!

— Вот что, Улей, — обратился он к Сэму, молясь о том, чтобы предательский румянец не пылал чересчур ярко, если все же коснется его небритых со вчерашнего дня щек, — скажи, чтобы уходили, всем своим людям. Здесь и без них полным-полно хлопот.

— Их бы хоть покормили. Тащились две мили по холоду...

— Пусть уходят, Улей, — оборвал его Джейкоб.

До него наконец дошло, почему они все еще здесь — голодные. Молодой Блэк вдохнул поглубже. Его начинало тошнить от одной мысли о еде. Свон упрям и себе на уме, как, впрочем, многие в этом городе, но нажираться, зная о том, что в нескольких шагах от кухни кто-то — неважно кто — отдает Богу душу?

— Пусть убираются отсюда все. Немедленно, — повторил Джейкоб.

Сэм кивнул. Он выглядел недовольным.

— Уйдут, — бросил он сухо.

Вслед за этим был оглушительный топот. Первый, второй, третий... Джейкоб и сам не знал, зачем их пересчитывает. Когда стих весь этот шум, созданный уходившими рабочими, он нашел в себе силы заглянуть в опустевшую комнату. Лежавший там на простынях Чарли был без сознания, неподвижный и бледный. "Час от часу не легче", — подумал Джейкоб. — "Вылитый покойник". Улей не просто так говорил то, что говорил.

— Мистер Блэк? Где вы? — позвала из коридора Изабелла.

— Все хорошо. Я здесь, — ответил он девушке. Они вдвоем стояли у полуприкрытой двери, и сейчас, когда Улей ушел, Джейкоб не думал о том, что Белла убогая. Глупо так думать! Надетое на ней темно-синее платье с неглубоким вырезом, заплетенные в косу каштановые волосы, большие влажные глаза, длинные ресницы — ему в ней нравилось абсолютно все.

— Я хотел вас спросить, мисс Свон... — начал Джейкоб.

— Спросить что? — перебила его девушка. Одетая, она уже не смущалась, чего не скажешь о нем. Помимо нездорового сердцебиения было еще дыхание. Наверняка Изабелла чувствовала как оно с каждой секундой учащалось. Стоя так близко, она не могла не чувствовать.

— Мисс Свон, вы мне поможете? — спросил шепотом Джейкоб.

— Помочь? Но как?.. — отведя в сторону взгляд, пробормотала Изабелла.

— Моя рука... Сам я навряд ли смогу промыть рану.

— Ваша рубашка… Вы ее снимете? — уточнила девушка.

— Вы сами ее снимете, — ответил Джейкоб, опалив своим неприлично горячим дыханием нежную кожу ее алых щек.


	15. Глава 15

**Глава 15**

Собрав в коричневую кожаную сумку вещи, которые могли ему понадобиться у Чарли, Эдвард провел рукой по голове пристально следившего за происходящим Хозяина, кивнул Сью и... остановил намеревавшуюся сопровождать его Лею одной-единственной короткой фразой.

— Останься, — велел ей Эдвард не глядя. С ним бесполезно было спорить — Леа знала. Грубость — все, что она в этом случае получала. А ей не хотелось грубости, не об этом она мечтала. Ее привлекали образ жизни Эдварда, его взгляды... и способ, каким он показывал ей свои мысли и переживания. Он любил ее руками: трогал там, где хотел, и где она ему позволяла; менял настойчивость на нежность, страсть — на слабость; целовал до изнеможения, касаясь обнаженной груди одними кончиками пальцев; срывая с разгоряченного тела остатки одежды, гладил...

Эдвард — вот в ком крылась причина болезненной одержимости, которой она на протяжении нескольких месяцев страдала. Такой особенный и такой разный... Скромный на людях — в городе, где они время от времени появлялись, непреклонный в их хижине — месте, где он с утра до ночи сыпал приказ за приказом, и жадный до любви в спальне.

Громкое слово спальня... Кровать — вот что оно подразумевало. А никак не старую продавленную софу, обтянутую протертым темно-красным бархатом. Леа хорошо помнила свою первую ночь в объятиях бархата. И цену, которую она за это предлагала.

Эдвард привык спать один. Никаких исключений! В его спальню не разрешено было заходить даже горячему как печка Хозяину. Лее — тем более: никаких женщин в спальне. Эдвард постелил ей на кухне. Но приготовленная им лежанка ей не понравилась. Она твердо решила остаться здесь как минимум на месяц, а не на день и не на два. И жить этот месяц так, как предлагал Эдвард, она не собиралась.

— Я мог оставить тебя на улице. Не возмущайся, — объяснил Эдвард, опять же, не глядя. Он никогда не принадлежал к числу тех, кто имеет привычку встречаться с собеседником взглядом: одиночка по жизни, не умеющий и не любящий кому-либо навязываться.

Леа дождалась пока он уйдет, и только тогда потушила лампу. Тонкий матрас и призванный заменить подушку набитый крупой мешок — вот и все, что он ей любезно оставил. Отсутствовало даже одеяло. Лее было жестко, холодно и одиноко. Промучившись час, она встала. Недолго думая, девушка разделась: ничего — даже белья — на себе не оставила. За дверью, куда она проскользнула, ее встретили зеленые огоньки глаз Хозяина.

Волк это или не волк, Лею не волновало. После ножа, которым утром ей грозил Сэм, зубы, какими бы они ни были, не пугали. Эдвард спал. В царившей вокруг тишине она едва различала его ровное дыхание.

Дернув за краешек одеяла, Леа замерла: думала, мужчина проснется, а проснувшись, выгонит. Снега и холода в отличие от зубов она боялась. Чуть приоткрыв рот, Эдвард вытянул вперед и в сторону правую руку, и та безвольно свесилась на пол. Эдвард спал с краю.

"Вот и хорошо", — подумала Леа, уже представляя, как будет вечер за вечером здесь укладываться. Определенно, девушку больше привлекала граничившая с софой обитая сосновыми досками стена, нежели пол, на который немудрено свалиться с края.

У стены, перебравшись через вытянутые ноги Эдварда, она и оказалась. Леа думала, что сейчас обнимет его и поцелует... в щеку, а он, удивленный, проснется и будет испуганным и смущенным. Девушка ошибалась: он обнял ее первым, не дождался даже, пока она коснется подушки своей стриженой головой, пока прикроет свою бесстыжую наготу простыней или одеялом.

"Не спал. Притворство!" — подумала Леа, и даже ахнуть не успела. Уже в следующее мгновение она чувствовала на себе вес его тела. Он смотрел на нее не дыша. Испепелял каждый дюйм ее гладкой кожи своим горевшим любопытством взглядом.

— И?.. — спросил Эдвард.

Ей следовало залиться краской. Но смущение было чем-то чуждым. В конце концов, придя к нему в постель, Леа хотела всего лишь тепла. Согреться. Он сам виноват, что не отдал ей одеяло. Она приподнялась над подушкой и ценой невероятных усилий поймала его губы своими. Почувствовала языком улыбку.

— Не нужно, — прошептал он глухо.

— Тогда, что тебе нужно? — спросила Леа, чувствуя между ног его теплую руку.

— А ты не двигайся и узнаешь.

Прикрыв глаза, она откинулась на подушку и задышала. Часто... еще чаще. Потом выгнула спину, дернула руками. Горячие влажные пальцы Эдварда были везде: внутри, снаружи, сзади.

А она и не думала раньше, что можно... можно одним движением лишить ее дыхания. Ей показалось, что она умирает: настолько мучительной была прошедшая по телу судорога, сладостная, пугающая. И Леа закричала.

— Тише ты, тише... — успокаивал ее Эдвард. Его слова терялись.

Остаток ночи Леа плакала. Он укрывал ее одеялом, а она то и дело раскрывалась. Он гладил ее по голове, а она, строя из себя молоденькую необъезженную кобылку, брыкалась. Леа заснула лишь под утро. Эдвард спать не стал. Он ушел в лес. Подальше: туда, где еще ни разу не был, где воздух чище, чем рядом с городом, и где не срублены еще вековые сосны. Ища взглядом небо, он стрелял по кронам. Никогда еще он не тратил попусту такое количество патронов: целый карман. А вся добыча — два тощих кролика.

Леа сидела на кухне, когда вечером, стараясь не глядеть ни под ноги, ни в сторону, он наконец пришел и, коротко кивнув, отдал ей кроликов.

Она молча взяла их и той же ночью освежевала. В спальне ее ждала пустая софа. Бархатная и холодная. Эдвард теперь спал на чердаке, там же хранилась используемая им приставная лестница.


	16. Глава 16

**Глава 16**

Они шли в тишине. Говорить было не о чем. Обоим — и Сью Клируотер, и Мейсену — претило обсуждать подробности несчастья, о причинах которого каждый из них подозревал и несмотря на это молчал... То ли в страхе накликать на себя беду, то ли опасаясь реакции на новость окружающих, то ли...

Сью давно перестало волновать общественное мнение, с тех самых пор, как она узнала истинную цену этого мнения, а также цену людей, относивших себя к верхушке ставшего родным места: Вебера, Блэка, Стенли, Меллори и многих... многих других. У нее в голове крутилось одно-единственное слово, которым, сумей она его произнести, все они были бы наиболее верно описаны. Звери. Падальщики. Всего лишь жалкие падальщики, не способные ни перейти с гнилого мяса на траву, ни дорасти до хищников.

Эдварду Мейсену жизнь городка, крутившаяся вокруг предприятия старика Блэка, церкви и нескольких лавок, казалась неинтересной и даже в чем-то глупой. Он не понимал, где же корень зла, почему, по какой причине люди здесь такие мелочные и завистливые. Он вдыхал чистый морозный воздух, ухмылялся и ни черта не понимал.

Мейсен шел быстро. Сью отставала, но он будто бы не замечал. Нетерпеливо мелькавший среди деревьев белый хвост Хозяина все звал его за собой, звал. Как звезда в ночном небе — своего рода ориентир. Это Хозяин привел Эдварда прошлой осенью в Брайтенвилль, а оттуда — через лес к заброшенной хижине, где они и остались... жить_._

Эдвард не считал это жизнью, подобное времяпрепровождение скорее было отдыхом, перерывом, вынужденной остановкой или же тупиком, дорогой к обрыву. Обрыв. Даже оставшись наедине с самим собой, он боялся этого слова, не смел так ни подумать, ни сказать, но подобная робость не мешала ему слышать как обсуждают обрыв другие. В том числе те, кого он, по сути, не знал. И они подталкивали его к самому краю этого вымышленного обрыва. Нужно было сделать всего один шаг. Вперед. Побоявшись шагнуть, Эдвард сбежал.

Не была ли вся его жизнь неким подобием бегства? От людей, от себя...

— Бывший дом Йохансона, — проворчала Сью.

Мейсен кивнул. Слова эти казались ему такими же бесполезными, как и всё остальное вокруг, всё, кроме мелькавшей перед глазами белым волчьим хвостом цели: спасти еще одну человеческую жизнь, кинуть еще один камешек на чашу весов, призванных определить истинную цену его собственной жизни, его попыткам бороться и его привычке упав, непременно вставать. Каждый раз вставать.

Дверь в дом была чуть приоткрыта, не пришлось даже стучать. Эдвард вошел внутрь первым. За ним шмыгнул Хозяин. Сью ковыляла где-то сзади. Она вздыхала всю дорогу и теперь, когда они наконец пришли, казалось, стала только еще чаще вздыхать. Она боялась, что привела врача, коим был Мейсен, слишком поздно, боялась, что некому уже помогать.

Шагнув на порог дома, Сью на мгновение зажмурилась и что-то шепотом прочла. "Молитву?" — подумал с усмешкой Эдвард. В гостиной — на половиках и у лестницы — он увидел следы сапог.

— Кто здесь? — спросил он у Сью.

— Джейкоб Блэк и Белла, — ответила женщина. — Белла — дочь мистера Свона, — решила она уточнить.

— Я знаю, — оборвал ее Эдвард.

Сью закусила губу. Конечно! Как она могла забыть о яблоках? Два дня назад Белла вернулась из города с целой корзиной... и без Анжелы, с которой уходила — одна. Расспросить девушку, выведать у нее причину, по которой она смущается и краснеет, глядя на эти яблоки, миссис Клируотер так и не смогла. Ночью в дом Йохансона заявилась Леа. Это был ее первый за последние два месяца визит, и Сью радовалась как никогда, что может наконец говорить с ней, смотреть на нее, целовать ее щеки, лоб... "Леа ведь дикая", — подумала Сью, вновь вспомнив позапрошлую ночь и визит дочери. — "Такая же, как отец: зверь зверем".

Ошибка, грех — так говорили про девочку, когда она только родилась. И миссис Клируотер, вспоминая об этом, до сих пор хмурилась. Ее не спасало даже время — прошедшие с тех пор двадцать с лишним лет. Маленький плачущий ребенок на руках у незамужней пятнадцатилетней девушки — не радость и не дар Господень. Это позор, несмываемое пятно на репутации. "Ну и что?" — подумала Сью и улыбнулась, так же широко, как и тогда. И прошептала очень тихо:

— Леа...

— При чем здесь Леа? — спросил у миссис Клируотер Эдвард. Ему отчего-то не хотелось, чтобы кто-то упоминал их вместе — Беллу и Лею.

— Она была здесь вчера и рассказала, как ты купил яблоки у рыжего дурака Меллори и отдал их почти насильно Белле. И как ты ее напугал.

— Она не выглядела напуганной, — соврал Эдвард. Он был удивлен внезапному порыву Леи: убежать ночью из дому и встретиться с матерью... Ради чего? Рассказать?

— Чем же она тебе приглянулась? — прошипела Сью с вызовом.

— Ваша дочь? — усмехнулся Эдвард.

— Ты знаешь, о ком я говорю.

— Леа ошиблась.

Сью шумно выдохнула и закатила глаза. Она знала мужчин, и она знала Лею. Дочь плакала, и яблоки — не причина, скорее повод. Ни при чем здесь и хромая девочка — Белла. Все дело в нем. Будь он трижды проклят, этот самовлюбленный эгоист Эдвард Мейсен!

— Мистер Свон наверху, — сменив тему, произнесла Сью.

Она решила говорить, не глядя на Эдварда. Ей никогда не нравились его неестественно яркие зеленые глаза. Она не врала, когда несколько недель назад назвала их колдовскими. Сью действительно верила, что нет ничего проще, чем попасть в плен этих глаз. И боялась как никогда, что в эту ловушку попадется такая хрупкая и наивная Белла. Ребенок, которого хочется защищать — вот какой Сью с самого первого дня видела Беллу. Юная мисс Свон была полной противоположностью дикой и грубой Леи и чем-то походила на саму Сью... до ее знакомства с отцом Леи — зверем.

Стянув с себя куртку и шляпу, Эдвард пошел к лестнице. Он ступал тихо, чем походил на выслеживающего добычу горного льва — жестокого и коварного хищника. Сью попробовала представить, как дочь уживается с этим хищником, как слушает его приказы, всегда готовая их исполнять, как терпит на себе этот взгляд... Сью скривилась. Плюнуть бы Мейсену в спину!

— Похотливая скотина... — прошептала Сью. Эдвард даже если и слышал ее, сделал вид, что не слышит, на что женщина лишь добавила: — Не в духах.

— Которая дверь? — обернувшись, уточнил Эдвард.

Вновь закусив губу, стоявшая на лестнице Сью поднялась еще на две ступени, где поравнялась с Эдвардом, оказавшись с ним так близко, что могла чувствовать его дыхание у себя в волосах. Лестница в доме Йохансона была узкой, она вмещала лишь одного человека, никак не двоих, не говоря уже о том, что миссис Клируотер являлась женщиной не худой, а скорее полной. Чего только стоила ее необъятных размеров грудь, вздымавшаяся под черной дешевой шерстью глухого платья и накинутого сверху платка.

— Куда вы лезете? — возмутился прижатый к перилам Эдвард и тут же закатил глаза: толкнув его в живот локтем, Сью все-таки пробилась туда, куда так торопливо шла.

— Показывать дверь, — прорычала занимавшая теперь верхние ступени лестницы женщина.

Поднявшись еще выше, она немедленно скрылась за первой дверью налево, откуда через мгновение с воплем вылетела... Ухватившись в коридоре за пустую деревянную стену, она начала тихо постанывать и о чем-то причитать.

— Белла... — не без труда различил Эдвард. Ему понадобилась минута на то, чтобы решиться самому войти в эту дверь и узнать...

Белла стояла на коленях. Раздетый по пояс Джейкоб Блэк протягивал ей свою руку, которую она не хотела принимать. Видно было, что девушка пытается подняться, но это казалось сложным: она все никак не могла оторвать пальцы от пуговиц наполовину расстегнутого платья, за темно-синей тканью которого покоились белоснежные кружева корсажа и скреплявший их маленький голубой бант. Эдвард сглотнул. Его сводил с ума этот не развязанный еще никем бант.

— Мисс Свон... Я... я не хотел... Пожалуйста... — бормотал молодой Блэк, но Изабелла не слушала. Ей было стыдно и неловко оттого, что она напугала своим видом Сью, и вот теперь еще этот человек... — Мейсен! — обратился к уже знакомому ей мужчине Блэк.

Девушка вмигпокраснела и, забыв о расстегнутом платье, встала. Сама. И побежала в коридор, а оттуда — к лестнице.

— Стойте вы! — крикнул Джейкоб.

Она обернулась и, не попав ногой на ступеньку, упала. И полетела вниз. Внизу ее ждали холод и темнота.


	17. Глава 17

**Глава 17**

Изабелла шла по темному широкому коридору и повторяла указательным пальцем форму золотистых завитушек, нарисованных на оклеенной обоями стене. На девушке было надето скромное светлое платье — одно из тех, что помогала шить Хайди — его украшали спереди кружева.

Библиотека... Мисс Свон шла туда.

Изабеллу всегда пугала царившая в этой части особняка темнота, да и ставшая ей за два месяца почти подругой Хайди упомянула как-то о том, что мистер Вольтури был бы против... против того, чтобы увидеть в своей библиотеке чужих. Неважно, прислуга это или дочь управляющего. "Ему всё одно. Правила есть правила", — говорила Хайди. И Изабелла была уже достаточно взрослой, чтобы понимать необходимость следовать установленным хозяином дома правилам. Но когда дело касалось книг...

Девушка была уже внутри и стояла на цыпочках. Вот она — та полка, до которой она не успела добраться в прошлый раз, и вот та книга, которую так хочется взять: атлас птиц и зверей... с картинками. Подцепив его за корешок, Изабелла потянула и... чуть не упала. Но к счастью обошлось: сзади была стена, а вдоль стены книжные шкафы; в нише, образованной двумя из которых девушка и оказалась, когда ударившись спиной, сползла тихо вниз и... выдохнула. Она все еще держала книгу плотно прижатой к груди — боялась уронить. И не потому что испорченный переплет может разозлить мистера Вольтури — законного хозяина книги, а скорее из жалости к самому переплету: красной коже, золотым уголкам, тисненым буквам... написанным этими буквами словам.

Недолго думая, Изабелла подобрала юбки и уселась прямо на пол. Тусклый свет принесенной из спальни лампы едва достигал листаемых девушкой желтоватых страниц, но Изабелла упорно отказывалась от того, чтобы встать, взять брошенную на полке лампу и поставить ее к себе чуть ближе, спустив на полку или две вниз. Ей хотелось листать, листать, листать... И разглядывать картинки, коих в атласе оказалось даже больше чем слов. Несколько сотен картинок! Возможно, даже тысяча.

Добравшись до середины книги, девушка услышала приглушенный стон. Как будто кому-то очень больно и не хватает сил на то, чтобы закричать. Изабелла замерла и прислушалась. Стон не повторился. Она вновь вернулась к оставленной было странице. Волк! Большой белый волк с желтыми как лепестки лютика глазами.

— Таких не бывает! — возмутилась девушка и встала. Конечно, таких зверей не бывает, даже в лесу. Мисс Свон потянулась за лампой и... услышала у себя за спиной шаги...

— Непослушных девочек наказывают... наказывают... наказывают... — говорил голосом мистера Вольтури смотревший на нее Джейкоб Блэк.

Сидевший подле Изабеллы белый волк с огромными желтыми глазами ничего не говорил. Разве что тихо скулил. Или постанывал?..

Был уже день. Или утро? Мисс Свон лежала у себя, в своей комнате. Она определила это по цвету наволочек, надетых на подушки, и по запаху, исходившему от стоявших в вазе сухих цветов.

— Джейкоб сказал, ты помогала ему перевязать рану, милая? — спросила устроившаяся на одном из стоявших у окна стульев Сью.

— Рану? — растерянно повторила девушка.

Она начинала вспоминать... Как Джейкоб Блэк попросил ее о помощи, и как он предложил ей расположиться с принесенной из кухни водой у нее в комнате, а потом задумался о чем-то и сказал, что будет лучше, если они сделают это в комнате Сью.

— Почему же не на кухне? — удивилась Изабелла.

— Внизу холодно. Вы простудитесь, и я себе этого не прощу, — объяснил Блэк.

Девушка согласилась. Он скинул с себя пиджак и с улыбкой на лице продемонстрировал ей испортившую рукав дырку. Его длинный указательный палец практически без труда туда входил; увидев это, Изабелла вскрикнула. Это было еще до того, как она поняла, что красное на рубашке, которую Джейкоб поспешно снимал, — кровь. Девушке стало плохо, в глазах потемнело. И не из-за вида крови, а скорее из-за запаха. Говорят, нет никакого запаха, но это неправда. На самом деле все не так: он есть, и есть люди, которые его чувствуют.

— Я, кажется, упала, — прошептала девушка, глядя в глаза следившей за ней со своего стула Сью.

— Да, с лестницы, — подтвердила женщина.

— Нет, раньше. Обморок...

Мисс Свон никак не могла понять, что именно заставило ее очнуться: то ли чуть расшнурованный Джейкобом корсет, то ли то чувство... тепло его рук на оказавшейся открытой коже. Она лежала неподвижно и уже была в сознании, а он все не отпускал, а потом он вдохнул и замер. Он коснулся губами ее губ — Изабелла помнила, но это длилось мгновение. Секунду — не более. Его будто бы обожгло. Он отлетел в сторону и принялся сыпать извинениями, а она попыталась встать и все повторяла про себя: "Ему противно! Он не хочет! Не хочет меня поцеловать! Не хочет моих губ!.. И протягивает руку!" Ей не нужно было его рук. Она решила, что сама в состоянии подняться... И она была уже на коленях, когда в комнату вошла Сью.

— Обморок, Белла? — спросила у нее женщина.

— Вы и ей не верите! — воскликнул измерявший шагами комнату молодой Блэк.

— Голова не кружится? — делая вид, что не замечает ходившего туда-сюда Джейкоба, прошептала Сью.

Изабелла нахмурилась, пытаясь оценить, кружится у нее голова или не кружится. Ответить сразу она не смогла.

— Кажется, нет, — прозвучало через три минуты.

— Нет? — теперь не верил уже Джейкоб.

— Нет, — повторила девушка.

— Мейсен был прав: с ней все хорошо, — прошептала Сью на выдохе.

— Что же он тогда велел ее раздеть? Пересчитывал ребра, а? Что он там искал? — не говорил, а практически вопил Джейкоб.

Миссис Клируотер подняла руку и открыла рот, и... ей все равно нечего было ответить.

— Пойдемте, — пробормотала женщина. — Пойдемте, пусть спит.

— Джейкоб! — позвала девушка. Блэк стоял у двери. Он удивился и хотел уже было не оборачиваться, сделать вид, что не расслышал ее слов и просто уйти. Теперь, когда он убедился, что Изабелла в порядке, и на ней никак не отразилось недавнее падение, ему вновь стало боязно и неловко. Он ее поцеловал — напоминал себе Джейкоб всю ночь и все утро. Поцеловал, после чего она отказалась принять его руку...

— Я знаю, что я... — набравшись смелости, начал Джейкоб.

— Джейкоб, он ушел? Тот мужчина?

— Мейсен? — изменившись в лице, уточнил Джейкоб. — Да... Он... он помог вашему отцу. Мистер Свон поправится. Теперь. Он помог вашему отцу и ушел. Мейсен нигде надолго не задерживается.

— А как же?.. — пробормотала девушка, глянув на сидевшего у ее кровати волка, она все никак не могла подобрать слова. — Как же его... собака? — прошептала наконец Изабелла.

— А собака осталась. Собака сама по себе, — ответил девушке Джейкоб.


	18. Глава 18

**Глава 18**

Тот день начался с разбитой чашки. И разбила ее не Изабелла, а Сью. Миссис Клируотер все утро провела на улице на морозе: чистила с крыльца снег и колотила острым краем лопаты образовавшийся на приступках лед. Вернувшись на кухню, женщина кинулась к столу, за которым сидела Изабелла, и взялась собирать оставшуюся после завтрака грязную посуду в приготовленный ранее медный таз. Плескавшаяся в тазу мыльная вода проливалась на пол, выскользнула вместе с водой и чашка. Та, что с алыми птицами по краям.

— Прости меня, Белла, — извинилась экономка, увидев скатившуюся по щеке Изабеллы слезу.

Ничего не ответив, девушка рванула к двери — открытой, потому как на пороге, разделявшем кухню и коридор, мирно посапывал так никуда и не ушедший волк. Хозяин жил в доме покойного Йохансона больше месяца. И если у Мейсена он часто гулял: как заведенный носился по окрестным лесам, то здесь, имея своей целью мисс Свон — тихую и нелюдимую, он, так же как и она, притих и научился целыми днями спать; неважно истинным или притворным был его сон...

Девушка убежала в сторону лестницы, а волк... около минуты размышлял, после чего нарочито медленно поднялся и глянул с любопытством на расстроенную Сью. Женщина вытирала уголком фартука образовавшийся на лбу пот.

— Что смотришь, а? — пробормотала она рассеянно.

Он зевнул и лениво завилял хвостом. Нужно было идти наверх — составить компанию плачущей Белле. Видеть скользящие по лицу мисс Свон слезы он, скорее всего, не хотел; его предыдущая любимица — Леа — плакала гораздо реже и имела привычку гладить волка по голове и целовать его в нос. Не то что Белла... Покончив со слезами, мисс Свон валилась на кровать и лежала там весь следующий час так тихо, что Хозяину начинало казаться, будто она перестала дышать.

Прямо как в тот вечер, когда упала с лестницы и, замерев на полу, ничуть не противилась путешествовавшему по ее тонким холодным пальцам волчьему языку, на смену которому буквально через мгновение пришел другой язык — человечий.

Джейкоб Блэк плакал, целуя один за другим Изабелле пальцы. Он думал, девушка умерла. И ошибался... Велевший поднять мисс Свон обратно наверх Мейсен был раздражен поведением Джейкоба и все пытался ему объяснить что-то про ребра, которые Белле... повезло не сломать.

— Она живая? — выдавил наконец Джейкоб.

— Что же вы, Блэк, не в силах распознать труп? — издевался над ним Мейсен. — Или не были никогда рядом с теплой живой женщиной?

Эти слова вогнали молодого Блэка в краску. Остаток вечера он молчал. Слов Блэк стеснялся, а выть... выть не умел. Люди не воют — они же не волки...

— Белла, ты здесь? — тихо позвала Сью.

Лежавший у кровати девушки Хозяин насторожился. Прошло около двух часов с тех пор, как Изабелла закрылась здесь от назойливой экономки. Ее слезы давно прошли, и теперь она просто сидела на приставленном к стене стуле и смотрела в окно. Пять минут назад, заприметив там что-то, судя по всему что-то любопытное, девушка вскрикнула. За вскриком последовал вздох.

— Белла? — повторила через дверь миссис Клируотер.

Еще не обед — подумал Хозяин. А раз дело не в ожидающих его внизу сладких косточках, тогда... Тогда что? Мучимый любопытством, он заскулил и схватился зубами за край длинного платья Беллы, отчего девушка дернулась, но со стула не слезла.

— Джейкоб... — прошептала она, прислонившись щекой к стеклу.

Услышав знакомое имя, Хозяин разжал челюсть и отошел в сторону.

Он побаивался Джейкоба. Молодой Блэк казался ему необоснованно резким и чересчур импульсивным. Движения его были непредсказуемы, слова — непонятны, эмоции — двойственны. Не слушает никого и кричит то и дело о своем мнении — такому не поможешь и не посоветуешь. Такие люди учатся исключительно на своих ошибках — не на чужих; и единственное, что, возможно, способно его смягчить — тихая и кроткая девушка. Хрупкое существо с глазами цвета осени и белой как снег кожей, тонкой и сухой.

Джейкобу Блэку нужно было заботиться о ком-то. Только наличие вполне определенной цели могло обуздать его дикую натуру. Энергия, живущая и плодящаяся в Блэке — все равно, что вода в большом медном тазу с кухни: так и норовит вырваться наружу. Стоит только отвлечься — побьешь всю посуду. Она ведь упадет... Выплеснется вместе с водой.

Ну а Белла... С одной стороны, ей будет сложно вытерпеть переходящую все рамки заботу, реши Джейкоб поступить так, как он хочет поступить; с другой — она навсегда останется единственной, чье благополучие по-настоящему его захватит. Волки единожды выбирают себе волчицу, рассуждал Хозяин. Волки...

Но Джейкоб Блэк, так же как и Мейсен, не был волком. Вспомнив об этом, Хозяин жалобно заскулил и попятился к двери. Его обижало отношение друг к другу казавшихся ранее вполне разумными людей. Он злился на Эдварда Мейсена, который все никак не может найти свое успокоение в Лее, чем доводит ее до слез. И злился на молодого Блэка за напускное бахвальство и отсутствие истинной смелости; за то, что не берет себе до сих пор Беллу... Чего он ждет?

Волк вновь прислушался. Сью уже не было за дверью. Надетые на ней грубые кожаные туфли из мастерской Янга — не то что мягкие подушечки волчьих лап, соприкасающихся с половицами бесшумно и бесследно. Хозяин задумался. Бесследно? Разумеется! Это была одна из приобретенных им за месяцы жизни у Мейсена привычек: следи за чистотой своих лап, если не хочешь быть выгнанным среди ночи на улицу, где сыро и холодно, и только под навесом, призванным защитить от непогоды поленницу, можно найти себе мало-мальский приют. Хозяин не любил за это Эдварда. И если бы не кролики, которых тот мастерски находил... И если бы не элементарная жалость, которую он испытывал к Эдварду...

Эдвард Мейсен — несчастный, обделенный жизнью человек. Одинокий, такой же одинокий как и Белла. Его страшно оставить, но порой он настолько злит!

Разозлил он его и тем памятным вечером, когда упала с лестницы Белла. Грубостью, медлительностью и глупым желанием показать собственное преимущество перед другими, то самое, которого нет. И это не говоря уже о взгляде, которым он оценивал лежавшую на полу девушку. Хозяин уже видел у него такой взгляд — два дня назад в лавке Меллори. Бродившие у Мейсена в голове мысли, бередившие его кровь желания — не предательство ли это по отношению к оставшейся в лесу Лее?

Хозяин решил в тот вечер, что не будет больше опекать Мейсена. Пусть он живет один и пусть один справляется со слезами делившей с ним время от времени постель женщины. К тому же этот новый дом, куда они пришли вместе, казался волку капитальнее и теплее забытой в лесу посеревшей от времени хижины: здесь был камин и большая кухня с немалым количеством набитых всякой всячиной шкафов. По запаху Хозяин безошибочно определил шкаф, где хранятся косточки, а также разглядел на столе высокий кувшин с молоком. Распоряжавшаяся этими богатствами Сью даст ему все, что он захочет, думал волк. А вот Леа навряд ли догадается раздобыть для него молока.

Он остался. Эдвард звал его... В тот же день, днем позже, через неделю... и даже в прошлое воскресенье. Но Хозяин не поддавался на просьбы и уговоры. Он решил для себя, что месяц — не срок, и если Эдвард действительно хочет его себе вернуть, пусть ждет. Возможно, ему придется прождать всю зиму...

— Отвернись, — пробормотала Белла. Она отлипла наконец от окна и стояла теперь у комода — держала в руках ненадеванные чулки и шаль.

Девушка далеко не сразу привыкла к волку. Выгонять его не пыталась: боялась, что он может укусить, но и пускать к себе не спешила. И если уж выходило так, что он, задремав внизу у лестницы, не успевал подняться на второй этаж раньше, чем она, ему не светило попасть к Белле в комнату и час, и два... Она закрывала дверь и приставляла к ней изнутри стул: почти на всех дверях в доме Йохансона отсутствовали запоры и замки; Хозяину приходилось царапаться и скулить. Прошло две недели, прежде чем Белла сдалась. Сдалась не до конца: у нее были условия, за выполнением которых волк честно старался следить. Он отворачивался, когда она велела отвернуться, переставал выть и шуметь, если Белла велела ему прекратить, и если ложился к ней в кровать, спал исключительно в ногах: девушка плохо реагировала на его густую белую шерсть: когда он приближался слишком близко, начинала кашлять и чихать.

Хозяин слушал шорох ткани у себя за спиной и разглядывал брошенные у кровати туфельки. Белла их скинула перед тем, как начать переодеваться, и волк решил, что будет весело одним движением лапы загнать правую туфлю под комод, а левую... с левой он еще не решил.

— Не смей, — оборвала его девушка. Он недовольно заскулил, но, глянув на Беллу, смягчился. Она сменила платье, нижнюю юбку — ее белье волк определял по запаху, и чулки. И накинула на плечи шаль. Справившись с ремешками туфелек, девушка шагнула к зеркалу, где долго разглядывала себя: сначала лицо, а потом в полный рост, и несколько раз переворачивала шаль.

Точно так же вела себя обычно Леа... По вечерам, некоторые из которых ей удавалось закончить в объятиях Мейсена. Далеко не все.

Хозяин насторожился. Белла увидела в окно Джейкоба, который вот уже месяц как забыл сюда путь. Значит ли это, что, нарядившись и потрепав себя по щекам дабы не казаться чересчур бледной, она спустится вниз и... Волк не верил собственным глазам. Он впервые видел столько жизни и столько отчаяния на лице у Беллы.

Разобравшись с шалью, она подошла к двери и открыла ее.

— Пойдешь? — спросила она, нахмурившись.

Волк встал, и первым прошмыгнул в открытую дверь. По лестнице он спускался медленно: слышал, как часто бьется сердце шедшей сзади девушки, и не спешил.

Хозяин еще из коридора учуял пахнувшего лошадью и большим городом Блэка. И не надо было обладать исключительным волчьим слухом, чтобы узнать еще кое-что: внизу, в гостиной помимо Джейкоба присутствовали едва дышавший, не до конца еще оправившийся после ранения мистер Свон и Сью.

— Она не спустится. Она больна и не желает никого видеть, — с раздражением в голосе говорила Сью.

Белла на мгновение замерла... Вздрогнула.

— Уходите. Я уже дал вам свой ответ. К чему вам мнение Изабеллы? Она — ребенок, и она не поймет ничего из того, что вы требуете. Уходите, Блэк. Оставьте. Сейчас не время, — отвечал скороговоркой мистер Свон.

— Ну же! — шепнула девушка замеревшему вслед за ней Хозяину и легонько ударила волка по спине. Он обернулся. Белла опять плакала и хотела, чтобы он побежал... вниз, к Джейкобу.

— Я никуда не уйду, — твердо сказал стоявший посреди гостиной Блэк.

Сначала он увидел бегущего к нему волка, а потом и мисс Свон в синем платье. И недолго думая, полез в карман за кольцом. Золото и бриллианты. Без особых изысков, но все же лучшее, что он смог найти в Брайтенвилле, дорога куда заняла у него всю ночь. Он ехал в угаданный Хозяином большой город верхом, потому как опоздал на вечерний поезд.

— Я предлагаю вам стать моей женой, мисс Свон, — сказал Блэк резко и протянул Изабелле кольцо.

— Белла! — крикнула девушке миссис Клируотер.

Изабелла невольно сжала свою уже чуть приподнятую левую руку в кулак, но тут же расслабилась и сделала глубокий вдох. Она должна была принять это кольцо.

— Белла... — заставив дочь обернуться, прошептал мистер Свон.


	19. Глава 19

**Глава 19**

"Должна", — повторила Изабелла мысленно. Ей ни к чему было обращать внимание на перепуганного недовольного отца. Она давно уже все решила. Еще вчера.

— Я согласна, мистер Блэк, — сказала девушка. — Я буду вашей женой.

Она уставилась в пол и потянулась за кольцом. Джейкоб Блэк закусил губу. Он, кажется, медлил. Затем задышал, так часто, что чуть не закружилась голова. Не у него — у Беллы. "Волнение", — решила она, молясь о том, чтобы он взял себя в руки и успокоился.

— Вы разрешите мне... вас поцеловать? — пробормотал он, вмиг растеряв всю свою смелость.

— Я разрешаю вам, Джейкоб, — прошептала девушка.

— Вон! — наконец опомнившись, произнес мистер Свон.

Испугавшись трепыхавшейся в голосе отца ярости, Изабелла ступила назад. То же должен был сделать и Джейкоб, но он стоял посреди гостиной словно истукан. Меньше всего он ожидал услышать от Чарли Свона это холодное "Вон!" Услышать сейчас, после слов Беллы.

— Возьмите это кольцо, — сказал Джейкоб громко. — Пусть будет той вещью, глядя на которую, вы вспомните.

Мисс Свон покраснела. О том, что именно ей следовало вспомнить, знал только он. Блэк подошел к ней по-хозяйски: так, словно это не ее гостиная, не ее дом. Он уверенно обхватил ее левую руку своей рукой, заставив девушку почувствовать, как волна небывалого жара пронизывает своим бесцеремонным прикосновением все ее тело, и быстро прочертил своим большим пальцем невидимый круг у нее на запястье. Он будто бы рисовал на ней свое клеймо.

— Наденете его, Изабелла, — прошептал Джейкоб. Распахнув влажные от слез глаза, она увидела, как блестит на свету вложенное ей в ладонь золото, и чуть не закричала. Не так! Он не так все делает!

Охватившее девушку чувство было сродни панике. Джейкоб должен был сам надеть ей кольцо. Отказавшись от этого, он лишь показывал и ей, и присутствовавшим в гостиной Чарли и Сью свою неуверенность, свои сомнения в правильности выбора, который он сделал. Или же... Белла чуть не задохнулась. "Или же он сомневается в искренности моего ответа? Считает неправильным мое решение?" — подумав об этом, она плотнее сомкнула пальцы и отвернулась.

— Я уйду, мисс Свон. Мне здесь не рады, и клянусь, я не вернусь сюда снова. Но мое предложение... Оно в силе.

— Как и мой ответ, — подтвердила Белла.

— Пока вы не вернете мне кольцо.

Через минуту он ушел. Не думая о нем, не глядя ему ни в глаза, ни в спину, она все еще сжимала в руке кольцо. "Что же это было?" — крутился у нее в голове один-единственный вопрос.

— Ты вернешь ему эту золотую безделушку, Изабелла.

Говоривший ей о золоте Чарли был бледен и едва дышал. Глядя на отца, Белла и сама бледнела. Ей было жалко его, и больше всего на свете она боялась, что он, так же как и ее покойная мать, оставит ее, уйдет. Оказалось, у него больное сердце, и причина, по которой после пальбы на лесопилке он так долго не приходил в себя — приступ.

— Он долго здесь не продержится. Ему нужен покой, а у нас... — говорившая это месяц назад Сью Клируотер вместо того чтобы закончить, лишь махнула рукой. В словах своих она ссылалась на Мейсена.

— Откуда вы знаете, что этот мужчина вас не обманывает? Вы говорили мне, он колдун, — заметила девушка. — Да и, к тому же, отец был ранен. Я сама видела кровь. При чем здесь приступ?

— Он образованный колдун. И он никогда не обманывает. Не знаю, плохо это или хорошо. Порой правда, которую он в себе взращивает, мучает окружающих его людей больше, чем всякая ложь.

Изабелла вспомнила девушку — падшую. Теперь, пережив не одну уже встречу с ней, мисс Свон знала, что ее зовут Леа. Та самая Леа...

Это о ней Сью думала, упоминая окружающих колдуна людей. Ведь они жили на краю леса вдвоем, рассуждала Белла, и сразу же пыталась представить себе, какого это — проводить столько времени наедине с так напугавшим ее в лавке Меллори человеком... колдуном.

После случившегося на лесопилке, всю ту неделю, что Чарли Свон оставался в постели в забытьи, из которого выходил лишь для того, чтобы извергнуть из своей груди страшный стон, не было ни дня без Леи. Она мышью проскальзывала по вечерам к ним в дом. Точной причины ее частых посещений Изабелла не знала. Но девушка догадывалась, что частично в этом замешан волк.

Леа была тихой и молчаливой — почти такой же, как и сама Изабелла. Ходила она всегда с высоко поднятой головой, на людей смотрела смело. Так смело на них не смотрел даже не боявшийся, казалось, никого и ничего волк.

Леа приносила ему засахаренные ягоды, которые он слизывал с ее ладони по одной. Должно быть, она пыталась подкупить его этими ягодами.

— Сластена ты моя, — приговаривала довольно улыбавшаяся девушка. — Пойдешь со мной, да? Пойдешь? Вернемся к Эдварду?

Прячась за лестницей, Белла и сама начинала машинально нашептывать вслед за Леей:

— К Эдварду... — бормотала она, вспоминая страшные зеленые глаза. — Вернемся к Эдварду.

Мисс Свон никогда не держала приставшего к ней волка силой, никогда не кормила его с рук, как это делала Леа, и даже запиралась, бывало, от него в комнате в страхе, что он нарушит ее сон. Но волк есть волк. На него не действовали ни открытая враждебность Беллы, ни уговоры Леи. Он просто взял и решил, что теперь здесь его дом.

— Как ты пойдешь? — говорила Сью стоявшей на пороге Лее. Белле отчего-то запомнился этот разговор. — Уже ночь. Встретишь кого-нибудь по дороге из города, и тогда что?

— Не бойся, — целуя мать в щеку, отвечала Леа. — Меня проводит он.

— Он ждет тебя снаружи?

Леа кивнула.

— Почему же он не зайдет в дом?

— Не хочет, чтобы видели, как он заходит в этот дом.

Сью поежилась от холода и поправила висевшую на плечах шаль. Уже наступил ноябрь, и на улице холодно. Сколько он там стоит? Сколько часов? Подслушивавшая их Изабелла и сама поежилась. Поднявшись к себе в комнату, она уставилась в покрытое инеем окно. Дом Йохансона стоял на холме, и отсюда все хорошо было видно. Да и еще луна, лучи которой серебрят снег... Сначала девушка увидела волка. Она удивилась. Совсем недавно Хозяин уплетал сладкое, которым были набиты карманы Леи, и вот теперь он кружит по белой поляне в попытке поймать собственный хвост. У кромки леса стоял мужчина. Далеко. Так далеко, что не было никакой возможности разглядеть его лицо.

— Эдвард, — прошептала Изабелла, когда увидела, как к нему идет по поляне Леа, укрытая с головы до пят теплым шерстяным плащом.

Он кивнул ей и скрылся среди деревьев; он думал, Леа пойдет за ним сразу же, но она не спешила: погладила еще раз Хозяина, посмотрела, должно быть, с грустью на дом...

Мисс Свон оставалось лишь гадать, что же чувствовал Эдвард Мейсен, и какие причины он держал в голове, отказываясь, по словам Леи, заходить к ним в дом. Изабелла думала об этом почти каждый день перед сном.

И только вчера она не вспомнила о Мейсене. Она была занята другим: представляла всю ночь, каким будет предложенное ей сегодня Джейкобом кольцо. Она так и не решила, каким же. Скорее всего, красивым, — улыбалась про себя девушка. Разве может быть некрасивым обручальное кольцо?


End file.
